It Was Always You
by ehfarina619
Summary: Draco was out one evening running a last minute errand when he shared an interesting interaction with the witch that he had been cruel to for so many of his younger school years. He finds himself wanting to learn more about the woman she has become, and throws caution to the wind, seeking out her company. After becoming reacquainted, something clicks between the two.DRAMIONE.LEMONS
1. Chapter One - Introduction

The numbing winter air stung his cheeks as he made his way up the cobblestone alley. As the sun began to set over the December sky, the soft lights that illuminated the store front windows slowly extinguished as the inhabitants closed up for the evening. He silently cursed himself for waiting until last minute on running this particular errand as he would need the items for his work the following morning. As he rounded the corner, he let a breath of relief slip past his lips, as the soft glow of Flourish and Botts still lit the pathway. He quickened his pace as he knew they would be closing soon enough.

The bells that rested on top of the door clambered together as he entered the establishment. He felt the sting in his cheeks begin to recede as the warmth from the shop enveloped him. The young witch stood behind the counter making notes on a piece of parchment, as she looked up at the man standing before her, it seemed as if her eyes darkened a few shades.

"Is there something you need?" she asked in an irritated manner.

She knew precisely who was, and it was evident that she was not happy with him stepping foot over the threshold. He reached into his pocket, retrieving the small list of texts he had come searching for. "There are a few texts I am in search of." he said setting it down in front of her.

She did not look away from him before responding. "Can't help you, we don't have these." she placed two fingers in the small scroll, pushing it back in his direction.

Despite his current status in the wizarding world, this sort of treatment was not something he was immune to. After having his name cleared, there was still many witch's and wizards who held a great deal of contempt for the man. He mirrored the girls previous gesture by sliding the list back towards her. "Then I would like to order them...please." he said, the last word passing through gritted teeth.

Holding her ground, she narrowed her eyes on him "I can't help you. You'll have to find them somewhere else."

While his anger began to rise, he was all too familiar with this sort of reaction. Choosing to bite his tounge, he was about to retrieve the list and make his leave when the sound of another woman clearing her throat came from one of the side aisles.

"Christine, is there a reason as to why you can't seem to help this gentleman?" the woman said as she sauntered her way around the counter, leaning her side against a darkened doorway with her arms crossed.

The young witch's eyes went wide. "Ms. Granger, I thought you had left for the evening. We don't have what he is looking for, I was just telling him he may have more luck elsewhere."

Hermione raised her eyebrow and took a strep forward keeping her eyes on the girl as she outstretched her hand, picking up the scroll. She skimmed over the list, furrowing her brows as she went over it. "Well that's odd. You seem to have made a mistake. With the exception of the last item here, we happen to have all of these." she said, looking back up at her. "You wouldn't happen to be refusing Mr. Malfoy here of our services now would you Christine?" she gave what appeared to be a concerned look. "I am sure you are well aware of who he is, and I would hope you wouldn't presume to suggest that one of the most wealthy wizards in London should not conduct business with us."

A reddish hue fell upon the girls cheeks. She looked from her boss, back over to the man, and then back over to her boss. "Hermione, he's a death eater." she said in a small timid voice.

Hermione smiled politely at her current patron before continuing. "Former, death eater my dear. As you know, it is just as illegal for us to refuse him service as it is to refuse a muggle-born service, or must I remind you of the current laws?" she absconded the girl in the most calmest of tones yet the underlying irritation was clearly evident. Christine did not utter a word as she was silently reprimanded for her actions. "You may leave Christine. Do not bother coming in for your shift tomorrow. I find myself no longer in need of your services." she said as she averted her gaze to the list again.

Christine's mouth fell slightly agape. She went to speak but when no words came out, she picked up her coat and bag, moving past her now former employer. As she reached for the door handle she turned and was about to say something to the man but was halted by Hermione, who spoke without looking away from her current task. "If you intend on finding another job anywhere in Diagon Alley, or London for that matter, Christine. I suggest you walk out that door without another word." A look of pure rage spread across her face. She made her way out, slamming the door behind her.

An odd silence fell amongst the former classmates as Hermione silently mapped out the location of the listed texts in her head. Draco took a moment to observe the woman's appearance. She wore a long sleeved burgundy cotton top that had a plunging neckline, the fabric accentuating her ample chest. It was coupled with a pair of black dress slacks that hugged the small curve of her hips. Her hair was swept into a low bun, a few curls lay loose in the front, framing her face. He had not spoken to this witch in a few years, as the many times he frequented the store she was either busy or not there. Up until this moment he had not been up close enough to truly take into consideration her changed appearance and could not help but notice that time had been kind to her.

When the silence began to feel awkward, Draco cleared his throat to speak. "I can defend myself Granger, I don't need you to swoop in and save me from some young girl with a chip on her shoulder." he said as he pushed his hands in the pockets of he charcoal grey pea coat.

Hermione pulled her eyes away from the list, a cunning smirk that could be held to the same degree of one of his own, curled the corner of her lips. "Ego bruised a bit Malfoy?" his eyes went wide with surprise at her comment. Hermione chuckled to herself. "I am fully aware of you abilities to defend yourself to a girl barely out of Hogwarts. Merlin knows how well you could get under my skin at that age. I merely have a business to run. Considering how you, as well as most of your friends share a similar taste in the more expensive literature, I can't exactly have my staff chasing you all out of here now can I?" she smiled.

"No, I suppose not." he said blankly. "However, we both know you wouldn't loose any business. You're the only book store around that carries this vast of a selection." he gestured out to multiple aisles and book lined walls.

"Yes well, I don't take kindly to people who think themselves higher then the law." she said matter of factly "I'll be back in a moment, let me go grab these for you." she said as she disappeared within the depths of the store. She returned a few minutes later, setting the requested items down. "This should be everything, aside for the one. I'll get that ordered for you. It's fairly difficult to get a hold of, but I should still be able to track one down. About a week or two until I can probably get one in. Pick up? Or I can have it delivered to your office." she said as she finished placing the other books in a bag for him.

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out his money to pay for his purchase. "If you could owl me when it arrives, I'll let you know, depends on my schedule." he said, picking up the bag. "You know, you didn't need to fire the poor girl, you're probably the only shop owner that follows that law."

Hermione stepped out from her post, walking over the door and holding it open for the man. He stepped over the threshold and turned back to her. "The only reason that law was passed was to keep people like me quiet."

She rested her head against the door and spoke softly. "I can assure you that wasn't the case Malfoy."

He cocked his eyebrow, genuinely intrigued. "And how would you know?" he asked.

She looked straight into his storm cloud eyes and flashed him a quick yet faint smile. "Because I wrote it." she stated. A look of disbelief swept across his face but before he could question her, she smiled "Good night Malfoy." she said and shut the door locking it behind her.

Draco turned, beginning his way back to his flat. He was unsure what to make of the encounter that had just transpired. He no longer harbored the same prejudice thinking he had in his youth but despite her having testified in his defense nearly six years prior, he had been certain she still hated him for the way he treated her in school. She had been fairly cordial towards him, even making a joke at his expense, yet there was nothing malicious about it. He could not understand why, but he found a small part of him wanting to become reacquainted with her.

-x-

 **So what do you think? Not a very long chapter which is why I have it as the introduction. None the less, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it**

 **Please Review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter Two - Surprise Visit

**So let me just say, I am so sorry for taking so long on this. The introduction came to me pretty easy and I was between two different ways to go with this chapter. I also just started a new job so things have been a bit busy for me. I'll try my best not to let so much time go past between updates.**

 **Once again, I do not own Harry Potter rights. Most characters belong to JK Rowling.**

 **Anyway, if you guys have any suggestions, or something you would like to see happen, feel free to leave it in a review. Thanks!**

 **-x-**

Flickers of light danced across the walls from the fireplace within Hermione's living room. Her flat sat above the store, it was nothing lavish, rather small, but it suited her just fine. She had just finished up a long and busy day, as Saturdays usually were, right before Christmas no less. She was lounged across her sofa, gazing out the paned glass window as a light snow began to fall. The thought of a certain blonde wizard invaded her mind once again. Hermione had found herself thinking of him quite often since their encounter two weeks prior.

She hadn't given much thought to her old nemesis much since her final year at Hogwarts. They had both returned to finish their studies and, surprisingly, Draco had been named Head boy with Hermione as his counter part. This was when she knew that he really had changed. They had shared a common room, but aside from discussions regarding their duties, the two kept to themselves for the most part. Not once did he degrade her, calling her the vile names he had taken to for so many of their younger years. Not once did he taunt her over her blood status or looks. Truth be told, they had both been damaged by the war and there seemed to be a mutual, albeit silent, understanding amongst the pair.

Of course she had noticed him frequent her shop. Draco had always been a man of intellect, the only one in school that could have potentially surpassed her in grades. Never sure how to approach him, she had resolved to letting her employee's take care of him. That was until she heard the way Christine spoke to him.

Hermione was well aware of how prejudice had shifted in the wizarding community. Where once was hatred for muggleborns and half-bloods, was now a loathing for reformed death eaters and defected supporters of the Dark Lord. It was the reason why she had fought for their rights as well. She saw first hand what that kind of hatred could do, the ghastly scar on her forearm reminded her of that daily. Although most could understand and even support her cause, there were still many who objected to the law. This included her former fiancé, Ron. While she loved him dearly, she refused to spend her life with someone who could hold so much hate within themselves. Ron resented her for her choice, claiming she chose parasites over him and they were never able to salvage their friendship.

A knock at the door pulled Hermione from her thoughts. Rising from her spot on the sofa, she made her way across the room, opening the door to find her one of her dearest friends.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were touring for another week?" she said, pulling Ginny into a tight hug.

Ginny laughed as she returned the embrace "I wanted to surprise you and Harry."

Hermione released her, giving her a warm smile. "I missed you terribly. Come in, coffee?" she asked as Ginny stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "Please." she responded as she hung her coat up.

With a quick wave of her wand, Hermione conjured up two mugs before pouring them both a drink. Ginny taking a moment to look over the flat, noticing nothing had really changed aside from a small Christmas tree nestled in the corner of the living room. Taking a seat at the small kitchen table, Ginny eyed her friend. She had become fairly protective over her, despite herself being the younger of the two. After the war, Hermione had become the sister Ginny never had. She had even taken her side when Hermione broke off the engagement with Ron. She too had returned to Hogwarts and noticed a change in not only Draco, but most of Slytherin house, and fully supported Hermione when she fought for the new laws.

"I'm so sorry I didn't write you more. Things were so hectic while I was away, what little free time I had, I tried to write to Harry as much as I could." Ginny said as she took the mug from the other witch.

Hermione waved her hand to dismiss the apology. "I knew that would happen. You're the captain of one of the best quidditch teams in the world. Believe me, I understand. Besides, Harry kept me well informed, and always relayed your apologies though I told him there was no need." she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Still though." Ginny paused while she gave her an apologetic look. "Anyway, tell me what you have been up to? How has the store been doing?" she asked.

Resting her mug on the table, Hermione pulled her sweater closer to her body to banish the winters chill that had managed to creep through the old windows. "I can't complain, with the holidays almost here I've been almost as busy as I am before school starts." she said with a smile.

"Well that's good to hear." Ginny said, genuinely happy for her friend. "I do hope you've been doing other things aside from work for the past month though."

Hermione hesitated for a moment as she could see the very knowing look on Ginnys face. "Aside from dinner here and there with Harry, not much. I've just been so busy with the store." she said.

"Hermione, you need to hire someone you can trust the store with. There is no need for you to be there all of the time." Ginny said, folding her arms in a disapproving manor.

"I know, and I am trying. I've been working with Sarah, teaching her everything so she can take on some more responsibility, and I'm positive she can handle it. I had to let Christine go though, and I haven't found a replacement yet so I've been helping out more." she explained, hoping Ginny would understand and not start with another one of her lectures.

"Christine? I thought you liked her, why did you let her go?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shifted in her seat, she wanted to talk to somebody about it, but wasn't sure what kind of reaction she would get. "Well that's the interesting part. It was how she treated a particular customer."

Ginny leaned forward "Do go on." she said raising her eyebrow.

"Well, Malfoy came in one night, just wanting to pick up a few texts, and Christine refused him service, claiming he was a death eater. I told her to get out and may have threatened her a hair." Hermione said matter of factly.

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy?" she asked.

"Of course Draco. I don't believe they would let Lucius out of Azkaban to do some leisurely shopping." she replied jokingly.

Ginny smiled "I'm just surprised you would defend him to that extent. I know he has changed, even Harry doesn't have a problem with him anymore, but he was cruelest to you at school."

The reminder didn't seem to phase Hermione in the least. "That was before the war. You saw how different he was during that last year I was there. He comes to the store a lot you know, I can't explain it, he is just not that guy anymore." she explained as she took another sip out of her mug.

Ginny could easily surmise that there was more to this then her friend was leading on and she pressed her for more answers. "So what's he like now then?"

Hermione seemed surprised at the question. "How am I supposed to know?" she asked.

Ginny was now the one in surprise "you said he comes in all the time, that you can tell he is different. Haven't you talked to him?"

Hermione wasn't sure what Ginny was getting at or why she was so interested but she answered her friends questions none the less. "Only that night, he just holds himself differently now." she said.

"So you mean to tell me that you haven't spoken to him since school, yet you know he is a changed man, enough to the point that you would fire someone for him?" Ginny asked.

Hermione thought for a moment before responding. "Ginny, first of all, I knew his prejudice was gone back at school, we may not have talked much, but I was completely convinced then that he had changed. Second, I fired Christine for violating the law. The law that I wrote. She knew when I hired her that I would not tolerate that kind of behavior in my establishment."

Ginny raised her hands in defeat. "Fair enough. Why do I feel like there's something more to the whole Malfoy part of this story though?" she asked. Unlike Harry, she was much better at reading Hermione, and always had a way of knowing when she was keeping something from her.

Hermione held her gaze down at her mug, she bit her bottom lip as she searched for a way to explain. "I'm not entirely too sure myself. Malfoy and I have not spoken since school, and even then, it was usually just head duty matters." she paused "but the other night, there was this moment. I had helped him with the books he needed, he was talking about how I didn't need to fire Christine, and I walked him to the door." she looked directly at Ginny now. "He was saying something about the law, and when I told him I wrote it, he seemed shocked. I think he was going to ask me about it, but I said goodbye to him and shut the door. He had this look though. His eyes were so...soft when he heard me. He is definitely still a bit rough around the edges, but not like when he was a teenager. Now I keep thinking about the whole ordeal and I don't know why."

A small smile snuck its way onto Ginny's face "find out then." she said simply.

Hermione furrowed her brows, puzzled by the statement. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes "Hermione. You're intrigued. You wondering who this person is. Yes he has changed, but you're wondering just how much so. You never knew anything about Malfoy really. Talk to him, you said yourself he comes in to the store, just talk to him."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." she joked. "On another note, Harry and I are going to the Burrow tomorrow for brunch. Mum insisted I invite you, but Ron will be there so I think I already know your answer." she said with a half hearted smile.

Hermione gave her friend a sympathetic look. "You know I love them all and I do miss them, but until Ron can be in the same room as me without throwing a tantrum, I think it would be best if I decline."

Ginny knew this would be her answer. While Ron was her brother, and she would always love him, there was a part of her that hated him for taking Hermione away from the whole family all because he couldn't just be a mature adult. "I know. I wish he would stop being such a git. Hasn't this gone on long enough?" she asked.

Hermione laughed "Of course it has. You know how he is. Ronald has a tremendous heart, but he also holds grudge's with a fierce passion. I believe he will at least be civil with me at some point, but that won't be until he is ready." Hermione took notice of the disappointed look on Ginny's face. Hermione thought of the Weasley's as family, and they the same of her. "How about we all have dinner sometime soon? I really would love to see you're parents."

Ginny's face grew a bit brighter at the idea. "I think they would love that. They really do miss you." Ginny reached across the table and gave Hermione's hand a quick squeeze. "Well then, Harry and I were planning on telling everyone tomorrow, but since you won't be there, I guess I should tell you now."

Hermione looked concerned. After years of bad things happening to her and her friends, she tended to always assume the worst whenever someone had news. A habit she was trying to break. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Oh yes, this is good news. Well, you know Harry and I have been discussing having children for a while now. We both think we are ready for it, so I'm leaving the Harpies. The article is going to be in the Prophet on Monday, and we wanted to tell everyone else first." Ginny said her eyes began to glisten with tears, however, it was evident that these were tears of joy.

Hermione beamed at her friend "Ginny that's wonderful news"

"That's not all though. I got a job at the Daily Prophet writing for the sports column. That's how I was able to hold the press off for a few days. It's perfect for what we want. Once we do have children, I'll be able to write from home. This way I can be with them, but still have my career." she said with excitement.

"Is that why Harry's been so quiet about what you've been up to?" Hermione asked as she tilted her head, already knowing the answer to her question.

"Of course it is! Merlin, I love that man, but he is rubbish at keeping secrets. Besides, he agreed that while this concerned both of us, it was more so my news to tell rather then his." she responded.

"Well I'm glad he let you tell me. I'm very happy for you Ginny." Hermione said.

"Thank you." Ginny said. She began to stand up before continuing. "I hate to rush off so quickly, but I still have some unpacking to do and it's been a rather long day." she said.

Hermione rose from her seat as well, grabbing both mugs and placing them in the sink. "I understand. Let's get together someday soon so we can talk more, and let me know what your parents think about dinner." she said as she walked her friend out.

"Of course, I'll owl you what days I'm free." Ginny said as she gave Hermione a hug.

"Goodnight Ginny."

"Night Hermione"

Hermione closed the door behind her. While she was truly happy for Harry and Ginny, she was more focused on Ginny's advice to her.

Maybe she was just curious about Malfoy. After all, in actuality, she really didn't know much about him.

The truth of the matter was, that while she was curious about him, was he feeling the same way? She saw the way he looked at her that night. It was shock that came over him when he learned of her involvement in the very law that pertained to him. He wanted to question her, but she stopped him, and she didn't know why.

While it was well known that Hermione was on the committee that was put in charge of redesigning the treatment of wizards, witches, and magical creatures, the fact that she was the one who initiated the discussion and later wrote out the laws that protected reformed Death Eaters was predominantly only known by people who worked within the ministry.

Hermione moved over to the sofa once more. She thought back to one of the very few conversations at school her and Malfoy had outside of head duty. It was the definitive moment that showed her his true level of regret for his actions before and during the war. She wondered if Draco knew just how large of an impact his words had made that day. Tired of questioning herself and her mind drifting, she relented to taking Ginny's advice. She would talk to him.

Hermione Granger wanted to know Draco Malfoy, and she wasn't entirely sure what that meant for her.

 **-x-**

 **So there's the first chapter. There will be a lot more detail on Hermione and how she came into her current situation, if not in the next chapter then probably chapter three. I hope you enjoyed. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter Three - A Christmas Encounter

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my last update, decided to post this one now, since I was done with it. Thanks for reading!**

 **-x-**

A loud pop echoed off of the buildings as Draco apparated into the dark alley. The distant sound of carolers could be heard drifting through the streets. He had spent that Christmas day at the manor, and had decided a drink was needed after enduring an entire day with his mother. It wasn't that the two didn't get along, quite the opposite actually, however his mother had a tendency to pry and he could only hold her off for so long.

Making his way out from between the two buildings, he proceeded on his way to the Leaky Cauldron. Upon entering the establishment, multiple heads turned at the sight of him. Sending a scolding look to a select few, Draco turned, heading for the bar when he caught sight of that unmistakable head of curls. Granted she had tamed and smoothed them over the years, but her locks still made her easy to spot in the crowd.

Draco paused for a moment, taking notice of the witch sitting in front of him. Since their last encounter at her shop, he had been thinking of her time and again. He had realized that he didn't actually know much about her. He knew she was smart, bloody brilliant to be more accurate. He knew who her friends were. He knew she loved books, which was why he wasn't surprised when he learned she purchased Flourish and Blotts. As he eyed her appearance, he smirked as he noticed she looked gorgeous in emerald green, no doubt she donned the color for the holiday, but he admired the sight of her in his house colors none the less. Aside from those little truths that he knew of, he had been wondering about what else there was to the woman. He had felt drawn to her, despite not knowing why. Resuming his pace, he stepped to her, deciding to throw caution to the wind, and attempt to ease his curiosity.

"Didn't peg you for one to drink on your own Granger." he said as he took a seat next to her.

Knowing the collected voice anywhere, she turned to him. "Spend an entire day with my parents and you would too." she said as she took a slow sip of the amber liquid that filled her glass.

Draco scoffed "one day with my mother is enough thanks." he said, waving his hand to grab Hannah's attention.

Hannah, was another one of the few shop owners, along with Hermione, that never treated Draco poorly. "Evening Malfoy. Enjoying your Christmas?" she asked, pulling out a glass, and setting it in front of him. She began to pour his usual drink, firewhiskey.

"For the most part, better after this" he said as he held his glass to her. "And you?" he asked.

"I rather enjoyed my day, thanks. Anything else for you?" she asked with her hands situated on her hips.

"A refill for Ms. Granger here if you would, please" he said.

Flashing him a quick smile, Hannah retrieved the bottle and topped Hermione's glass. "Let me know if either of you need anything else" she said.

"Thank you Hannah" said Hermione. Draco nodded to her in silent appreciation.

Taking another sip of her drink. Hermione eyed him curiously for a moment. For the most part, he still looked very similar to how he did a few years prior. Immaculately dressed, skin that resembled porcelain, his platinum blonde hair still the same though a bit longer and not slicked back as much. He certainly was an attractive man, she was sure he always had been, but his character caused her to not take much notice during school.

Draco could tell she was staring through the corner of his eye. "What?" he asked as he turned to her, resting his arm on the bar.

She narrowed her eyes slightly "nothing, I mean, I guess I just find it a bit odd that Draco Malfoy is buying me a drink" she said.

Draco shrugged "The least I could do. I was surprised you were able to find that book for me so quickly." he said as he rolled the liquid around his glass.

"Yes well, I do have some connections. What do you need so many potion books for anyway? Aren't you a healer?" she asked. "That is, if you don't mind my asking" she added.

"I was, for a short period anyway. It didn't work out though, I work independently, but technically am employed by St. Mungo's. Mainly I work on improving some of the outdated potions, I've also developed a few new ones." he said in an nonchalant way.

"Quite impressive Malfoy. However, I am curious, why did you stop being a Healer?" she asked.

This topic was something that he normally kept to himself, but for a reason unbeknownst to him, he felt his guards slip on a small scale and wanted to share it with her. He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by another man's presence.

"You have some real nerve showing yourself in here" said the red headed man.

Unperturbed by the remark, Draco smirked. "Ah, if it isn't the infamous Weasel. Something you need?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Ron's face grew hot with anger. "Just what do you think you're doing here Malfoy?" he seethed.

"Well is appears that I am having a friendly drink with the lovely Ms. Granger. Now run along Weasel, the adults were having a conversation." Draco said as held his chin high in defiance.

Taking a step towards the blonde with clenched fist, "She doesn't want to speak with you, Death Eater." he said.

Hermione stepped out of her seat, standing between the two men. "And just who are you to decide with whom I do or do not wish to speak with, Ronald?" she asked in a calm manner.

Ron stepped back, despite his anger not receding in the least. "Oh that's right. You just love the likes of him, have a soft spot for Dark Lord supporters right? Going to start sleeping with them now too?" he asked, the venom in his voice dripping with jealousy.

Although Hermione was not phased by the statement, it was Draco who became angry. Though he had been horrible in his youth, as a grown man, he despised when a woman was spoken to with such vulgarity. Moving forward, ready to launch into a long list of obscenities at the man before him, he was halted when Hermione turned to face him.

"It seems to be getting a bit crowded in here. Care to go for a walk with me?" she looked over her shoulder to make eye contact with her former love. "I don't find the current company too pleasant." she said.

Smirking down at her for a moment, Draco reached behind her to grab her coat, holding it out for her as she placed her arms inside. "Couldn't agree more." he said as he gave Ron an icy glare, only to be matched by the same look of contempt. Tossing a few galleons on the bar top, Draco thanked Hannah once more, and followed Hermione out of the door, leaving Ron behind them without another word.

As the door swung shut behind them, he noticed that Hermione did not seem at all bothered by the altercation.

"He shouldn't have spoken to you that way." Draco said in irritation.

Hermione laughed. "Believe me he has said much worse Malfoy, it's fine." she said.

He looked at her closely in the eye. Her radiant brown eyes, though dark, somehow managed to shine in the moonlight. "It isn't. No woman deserves to be spoken to like that." he said is a serious tone.

"Malfoy, you do remember how you yourself used to ridicule me right? I mean I know you changed, but-" she was cut off.

"I was cruel. Yes. I treated you terribly. But I was a snotty teenager fueled by a delusional mans ideals of blood status, which I have since abandoned. That." he said pointing towards the pub. "That was vulgar. He is a grown man, and should know better then to speak to a woman like that." he said.

Giving a small smile, Hermione started to take a step as she placed her hands into her coat pockets. "You coming?" she asked.

"Coming where?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I was being serious in there Malfoy, we were having a conversation before we were interrupted and I would actually like to continue with it believe it or not." she said.

Draco ran his hand through his hair as he pondered over the notion. Not wanting to let the altercation with Ron to come between him and his desire to learn more about his former class mate, Draco crossed over to her and met her side. "Shall we?" he said.

The pair made their way up the cobblestone street, the chilled winter air nipping at their cheeks. They remained silent for only a few moments. "To answer your question." Draco said. "I wanted to be a healer. I had no choice in the matter though. You see, I wanted to work with kids, they're a lot stronger then people give them credit for you know." Draco paused, but sensing he wasn't finished, Hermione remained quiet. "You see, not everyone is accepting of former Death Eaters, especially not when it comes to their child's health. On multiple instances, parents refused to let me treat their children, no matter how severe their ailment was, or how qualified I may be. The last time though, a four year old boy almost died waiting for another healer to come." he finished.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "You mean to tell me, they were willing to let their child die, just because of your past?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, essentially anyway." Draco said, his eyes transfixed on the fresh fallen snow that lightly blanketed the ground.

"They fired you because of that? They cannot do that!" she said, her voice somewhat elevated.

Draco's piercing grey eyes shot up to meet hers. "No one fired me Granger, the director was fully supportive of me, and vowed to stand by me. It was my choice to resign." he said.

"Why though, why quit?" she asked, although her tone was much softer now.

"That child almost died. If the other healer had gotten there only a few minutes later I'm not sure he would have made it in time. I wasn't taking the chance on it happening again. So I resigned. Took up potion making again. I found ways to improve upon older ones. Started working with the hospital. It's the closest I can get for now, and I'm ok with that." he said as he took a step, motioning for her to continue on their way.

Following his gesture, she resumed on, matching his pace. "I'm sorry. The laws are supposed to stop that sort of thing. That was exactly the type of thing I was trying to stop when I wrote them." she said sympathetically.

"What about you? Why'd you leave the ministry?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Shrugging her shoulders, she glanced over at him. "It wasn't what I wanted out of my life. It was a great job, don't get me wrong. I just spent so much time in that world for so long. The ministry, the order. It was never doing anything for me, always for others. After I ended things with Ron, I decided I needed to do something for myself, so I bought the store." she said.

As Hermione looked forward down the street, Draco looked at her. The honesty in her answer was something so refreshing to hear. "What did happen with Weasley? Why'd you call it off?" he asked.

"He didn't like my involvement with the proposed protection for former Death Eaters. More so than just dislike. It made him furious, I didn't want to be with someone like that. He didn't have to agree with my views, but he wanted me to change something about myself to please him. I wasn't going to do that." she said

"Why write them at all? Why go through all the trouble?" he asked.

"Because I know people can change." stopping to look at him, he turned to her.

"How?" he asked.

"Do you remember our last year at Hogwarts? You didn't call me a single name, or be even slightly unpleasant to me the entire year. I knew you were different, but I wasn't sure if you had really changed." she took a moment before continuing on. "I didn't know you had actually changed until the spring. We had been studying in the common room, and it was rather warm and my sleeves were rolled up. I had dropped a parchment and we both went to pick it up. You stared at my scar. The one that your aunt put there. Do you remember what you said to me?" she stepped towards him.

Draco looked down at her. He knew exactly what day she was talking about. He thought back to it frequently. "I told you I was sorry." he responded.

"You told me you were sorry you didn't stop her. Not that you couldn't. That you didn't. That was the moment I knew you changed. Other people may not see it, but I do. I know that you're not the same as you once were. That is why I fought for the laws. I knew you couldn't be the only one who changed. People deserve second chances." she said.

There was a silence between them as they stared at one another. Draco realized that what he was feeling went much deeper then curiosity. He genuinely had an intense desire to be around her. Learn everything that was Hermione Granger. Looking past her, he could see they were in front of her store. The night was coming to a close. "It looks like this is where I leave you." he said, nodding towards the door.

Hermione looked over to the shop, before turning back to him "Thank you for the drink, and I suppose walking me home as well." she smiled softly as she swept a stray curl behind her ear.

Draco smirked at the sight. "Goodnight Granger." he said.

"Goodnight Malfoy." she said, turning to walk up to entrance.

Draco had turned to leave, but stopped himself before Hermione could get inside her door.

"Granger?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied, as she looked over to him.

"Would you have dinner with me?" he asked, mildly reserved.

Hermione smiled "I'd like that." she said, almost relieved that he asked.

For the first time she could ever think of, she saw Draco smile. Not a smirk, but an actual smile. "Friday, say seven? Is that ok for you?" he asked.

"That works for me. Happy Christmas Draco." she said.

"Happy Christmas Granger" he said as he turned making his way back down the street.

The distant echoes of carolers had faded away as the late hours went on. Draco wandered around the streets for a while, replaying the evenings events. Once he made it to his flat, the exhaustion from the long day hit as he lay his head down on the pillow. Sleep found him quickly, the vision of a beautiful young witch as the last thing that flashed through his mind.

 **-x-**

 **Hope you enjoyed! This chapter had already been started when I posted the last. I probably won't have another update as quickly, but perhaps by the end of next week. Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review**


	4. Chapter Four - Dinner

**Finished this a lot sooner than expected. Thank you again for reading!**

 **-x-**

Hermione paced back and forth across the living room floor. She held the small rolled parchment in one hand, tapping it on the opposite. She had awoken that morning to a large regal looking owl pecking at her window with a message from Draco. After Christmas, the rest of the week seemed to drag on as she waited for Friday evening. The time however, caused her to over analyze the situation and she now found herself racked with nerves. Unrolling the parchment, she read over the note once more.

 _Granger,_

 _I'll meet you at the store at 7._

 _D.M._

She found herself second guessing her acceptance to his request but at the same time she was looking forward to seeing him again. That night a new Malfoy emerged. She suspected that it was who he was all along, it had merely been masked behind the insane ideology that his father had instilled in him for so long.

Her heart broke for him when he explained why he wasn't able to pursue the career path that he had truly wanted. Prejudice had a way of doing that though. The way he looked at her with his storm cloud eyes after she revealed when she truly understood that he had changed, it was as if it was the first time someone had genuinely validated his newly found tolerance of his world. Truly she couldn't have been the first to acknowledge it, so then why did it seem to cause such emotion within him?

She glanced over at the clock. Draco would be arriving shortly. Releasing a sigh, she tossed the parchment onto the end table and walked over to the floor length mirror in her entry way. She had opted to wear a pair of light grey dress slacks with a soft pink cardigan that was simple and free of any design or lavish embellishment. She paired it with a set of flats, wearing minimal makeup, and allowing her curls to cascade down her back. Satisfied with her appearance, she made her way downstairs, only to find Draco already waiting for her outside. Stealing the moment to compose herself, she wrapped her coat around her, and made her way to the door.

When the bells clambered, signaling her leave, Draco turned to greet her.

"Evening Granger." he said.

"Malfoy" she smiled, pulling the buttons on her coat together. "Where are we going this evening?" she said as she stepped towards him.

"You'll see soon enough, we will be apparating if you don't mind." he said.

Hermione started towards him but hesitated for a moment while she looked around the street before setting her gaze on the man before her. "Draco, what are we doing?" she asked.

Furrowing his brows in confusion he replied. "Having dinner?" he asked.

"Not that" she paused "I mean, what is this? A date?" she asked.

Draco shoved his hands in his pocket thinking carefully before responding, understanding the confliction within her as he too had been unsure of what to consider the night to be. "Do you want it to be?" he asked.

"I'm don't know. Yes? No? Given our history, I'm not sure what to make of this all." she said.

Studying her, he could see the worry on her face as she was trying not to offend him. Honestly, he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted it to be a date or not. "Well, how about this. Tonight is nothing more then two old classmates, becoming reacquainted. We'll start there, see were it goes?" he asked.

The idea seemed to put her mind at ease, allowing the tension to slowly dissipate. She gave him a timid nod of approval, hoping that her hesitation would not discourage him.

He offered his arm to her so that he could take them to their destination. Trying not to let her see his amusement at her trepidation, he smirked at her as she gently intertwined his arm with hers.

A loud crack resounded around them, in an instant they were standing in a long brownstone hallway before a black door. Hermione looked around for a sign of where they had arrived, when she found none she looked to Draco for an answer.

Reaching out, Draco opened the door leading into his flat.

"Where are we? I thought we were going to dinner?" she asked in confusion.

"I asked you to have dinner with me, not if you wanted to go to dinner with me" he said as she stepped through the door. Placing his hands on her coat, he eased it down her arms, and set it on the coat rack. "I am an exceptional cook I'll have you know Granger."

She was surprised at the warmth the room held. The walls were painted a soft grey, the couches were a rich shade of blue, accented by cream throw pillows. A coffee table sat in front made out of deep espresso colored wood.

"You didn't have to do this, we could have gone somewhere." she said.

"I did consider that option, however, you do realize if the two of us showed up somewhere together that the press would be all over us right?

"I didn't think of that actually"

"We can still go if you would prefer-"

"No." she stopped him. "Sorry, this is perfectly fine, I was just surprised."

For the first time so far that evening, she examined him, he wore black dress slacks, a dark grey button down shirt, with a silk black tie. She had never seen Draco dressed any less then exceptional.

"Dinner will be ready soon, can I get you something to drink?" he asked.

"Please" she smiled at him.

As Draco made his leave towards the kitchen, Hermione stepped further into the living room. There was a massive black granite fireplace, the mantle adorned with pictures. Most were of him and his friends. There were also quite a few of him with his mother, one in particular catching her eye, and she delicately removed the frame from its spot to examine it more closely.

He was fairly young in the photo, maybe six or seven. He was perched upon a broom, his hair lightly swayed probably due to a breeze. He was laughing as his mother smiled down at him. She smiled at this picture, wondering what he was like at that age. She hadn't heard Draco return, and was startled a little when he spoke. He took the picture from her as he handed her a glass of wine.

"She was the one who taught me how to fly." he said as he admired the photo himself, before returning it to it's space upon the mantle.

"She was? I would've thought your father-"

"Lucius? No, he was busy a lot of the time when I was that age. My mother would spend hours with me on the grounds of the manor. How do you think I made seeker second year?"

"According to Harry, by your father's purchase of some very expensive brooms." she said somewhat mockingly.

He laughed at the memory. "That was what I let them believe. Honestly, I made the team on my own, the brooms came after. At the time I just didn't care what people thought."

"I highly doubt that"

"Well I didn't care what Potter thought anyway."

"That sounds more like it."

She took a sip of her wine and looked over the other photo's of him with Narcissa. Draco watching her all the while. For him, seeing her in this light, was something he had always secretly wanted. He had known since a young age how brilliant she was, and had it not been for her blood status, he would've gotten to know her long ago. With his long abandoned prejudices behind him, he reveled at the sight of her, slowly meandering through his living room.

"You're close with your mother a presume? She asked turning to him.

"Very much so actually. She's nothing like my father. She is caring and compassionate, extremely smart, cunning, amongst other things. She was happy to leave the blood status nonsense behind after the war. She never really agreed with it anyway, she just couldn't bare to leave her family the way her sister did, although the two of them have since reconnected."

Hermione crossed the floor and sat on the couch, Draco followed suit.

"Now that you mention it, I believe Harry told me that Andromeda and her have become close over the past few years."

"They were when they were younger. When Andromeda left it devastated my mother. She was angry at her for a long time, but ultimately understood that my aunt did what she felt she needed to do. My mother wrote to her shortly after the war, and they've been talking again ever since."

"I think it's good they've reconnected. It's never too late to salvage a relationship."

"No, I suppose not." he said with a sly smile.

The timer sounded from the kitchen, alerting them that dinner was ready. "Shall we?" he asked.

Hermione followed Draco into the kitchen. There were two places set at large center island. With a wave of his his wand, both plates were filled as they took their seats.

"Where did you learn that? I've only ever seen it at Hogwarts."

"Teenie, my mothers house elf" Hermione shot him a displeased glare. "Don't give me that look Granger. She was never once mistreated and never will be."

"I find that hard to believe after Dobby-"

"Dobby belonged to my father. Teenie is my mothers elf. My mother may have been married to my father, but they are two vastly different people. She nor I have ever mistreated Teenie." he said rather harshly.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I just assumed-"

"You didn't." he looked to her. "You didn't offend me. My mother is assumed to be so much like Lucius because of their marriage, but she is quite the opposite, always has been."

Nodding in acknowledgment, she decided it best to leave the subject as she could sense anything involving is father was touchy.

"Where did you learn to cook?" she asked as she twirled the pasta around her fork.

"Teenie again. After my hearing I wasn't allowed to use magic aside from at school for six months. I had Teenie teach me a few easy things to make, and rather enjoyed it so I kept doing it."

"I must say I'm surprised. Out of everything you could have learned you chose cooking?"

"It's not much different then potion making. Guess that's why a like it."

The conversation over dinner stayed light. They talked about the day to day routine for the two of them, their hobbies, things that interested them. She learned that he still played quidditch on the occasional weekend with friends, that he had become a fan of muggle literature, that he appreciated art and music though that didn't seem to surprise her, and that he and his mother had dinner together on Sundays. He learned that she loved history, both magical and muggle, that she had taken ballet classes as a child but was rubbish at it, though she enjoyed going to shows still. She was a big fan of theater, particularly Shakespeare, one of the muggle authors whose work he appreciated, and that she genuinely had no desire to return to the ministry for work.

After both of their plates were cleared, Hermione insisted on helping with the clean up despite his protests. They lingered in the kitchen a while longer, both of them not looking forward to the evenings close. Taking note of the hour, Draco offered to take her home. After retrieving her coat and the pair stepped into the hall and offered his arm to her to apparate them.

"Is my flat far from here?" she asked.

"No, only about fifteen minutes."

"Would you like to walk?"

He extended his arm, directing her towards the exit of the building. The air was bitter as they stepped outside and she removed her wand to cast a warming charm over them.

They walked along in silence, the company of the other seeming to be enough. After a few minutes Hermione interjected.

"Can I ask you something?"

Turning his head to look at her, he gave an accepting nod.

"The other night. I told you I knew you had changed back at school, and it seemed...I don't know, important to you? I guess I was just wondering if that were true?"

He kept a stoic but indifferent look about him but nodded again.

"Can I ask why?"

Placing his hands in his pockets, his eyes darted across the street as his formulated the words in his head.

"There are a lot of people who have accepted me Granger. There are also a lot that haven't. I'm okay with that though, as I don't really know any of them personally."

"You don't really know me either." she reminded.

"Not really, but, I had hurt you personally when we were younger. All for what? Some ideology that my blood somehow made me better than you? I think I knew early on how preposterous that notion was after seeing how brilliant you were. Yet I still continued treating you terribly. Call it validation I guess. If you were willing to acknowledge that I have changed, then it made real somehow."

"I don't blame you. For your past that is. Your father raised you to believe those things. That blood purity mattered. What matters is that you saw the wrong in it. You questioned it when most wouldn't."

"Questioned it, yes. But I didn't act on it, not until it was too late."

"I wouldn't say that."

He looked her with no real sense of emotion, merely expectant for her to elaborate.

"That night in the manor." Draco cringed at the thought but she pressed on anyway. "You knew it was Harry, but you didn't tell them. You barely tried to duel Harry, and when he took your wand? He said you all but gave it to him."

He did not respond, shrugging at the memory.

"Why do you do that?" she stopped.

"Do what?"

"Doubt yourself."

"How do I-"

"You're acting like it didn't matter, like you doing that didn't help. If you told them who Harry was they wouldn't have put Ron and him in the dungeon, they would've summoned Voldemort and all three of us would be dead right now. But it's not just that, the night I fired Christine, you said I didn't need to, like it was okay, like you deserve to be treated like that.

"I do though. I did things that were wrong. I took the mark. I'll forever be branded a Death Eater, and the treatment I receive for it is my burden to bare."

"You were never a Death Eater Draco."

"Then what's this?" he said as he pulled the sleeve to both his coat and shirt up simultaneously to reveal the faded white scar where his mark once was.

Without flinching she mirrored his action revealing the word mudblood across her forearm, though it had diminished over time, it was still a light shade of pink.

"And is this what I am?"

Without thinking he reached out and gently grabbed her arm running the pad of his thumb over the raised skin.

"You know I don't think that." he responded in a defeated tone.

Turning the attention of her hand to his mark, she matched the gesture.

"And I don't think this about you. I don't think you ever truly wanted this. You were a mislead teen. You are not a bad man Draco, and you do not deserve to be treated like one."

They stayed like that for only a few moments though it seemed much longer. The bells from a far off square rang to signal the hour and the two were pulled from their reverie. It was Draco who spoke first.

"I should really get you home, it's getting late."

She nodded as he reluctantly released her arm and they continued on their way.

The rest of the walk the pair didn't speak another word until they reached the door.

"I meant what I said Draco," she began softly. "If my acceptance can provide you with some sort validation, then accept that you are a good man, and think of that the next time someone mistreats you."

He nodded with affirmation.

"I did enjoy tonight Granger."

"I did too." flashing him a sincere smile.

"Goodnight." he said as he took a step back away from her.

"Goodnight." she said slipping into her door.

As Draco made his way home he thought of everything she had said to him, her words echoing through his ears. If she could see the good in him, forgive him fully, look beyond his past mistakes, why couldn't he?

 **-x-**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in a review!**


	5. Chapter Five - Beautiful Rose

**Thank you to those who reviewed! Hope you like this chapter. I plan to do more on Draco in the next. This is a shorter chapter then I normally do, the next one should be up some time this week.**

 **-x-**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as the sun rose over Diagon Alley spilling beams of light through her bedroom window. Cursing under her breath, she pulled the covers over her head. After returning home the night before, despite her efforts, sleep seemed to be eluding her. Thoughts of her evening with Draco had kept her mind busy.

She was slowly discovering a man that she never knew existed. To anyone else, Draco appeared to be hard and calloused, undoubtedly a side effect from the war. Around her though, he let down his defenses enough to allow her to glimpse inside, begin to understand his depth and who he was. She could tell he still held much back, and surmised that he had many demons buried within that he did what he could to deal with them on his own. She was fascinated by him, and could not stop asking the question what if?

What if he had been raised differently? What if he had not been held back by prejudice? What if he had never called her mudblood? What if he never had been forced to take the mark? What if he hadn't been given the task sixth year? What if she had known him sooner? What if she was beginning to feel something for him? What if he felt something too?

He had grabbed her arm so gently, running his finger over her scar as if it were not even there. While she had learned to accept it, as not even the best healers could find a way to remove it, when she let it show, she could see the discomfort it placed on others. Not because of the word, but because of what it stood for. During the trials after the war, the information of Hermione being tortured had been released in excruciating detail and when her scar shown, that was all people saw. She was certain that Draco saw that too, but unlike so many others, he did not cringe or look away. When most looked at it, her scar reminded them of a time they would rather forget, but Draco, he didn't wish to make it disappear. Only to accept it as another part of her.

Accepting that she would not be getting anymore sleep that morning, she tossed the covers off of her, reaching for her bathrobe and wrapping herself inside. Grabbing her wand off of her nightstand, she made her way to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Upon entering she saw her fireplace erupt with green flames followed by Ginny's face appearing before her.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you. Please tell me you're up?"

"Yes, yes. Come through."

Only a moment after her face disappeared, Ginny was stepping out from under the mantle. Hermione rubbed at her eyes while she greeted her.

"Honestly Ginny, you think I can at least wake up a bit before you come-"

"Is it true?" she interrupted.

"Going to need you to elaborate Gin."

"Are you seeing Malfoy now?"

Hermione stared at her in disbelief "What? Where on earth would you get that idea?"

"Well...Ron stopped by to see Harry last night."

Hermione rolled her eyes "Of course. What did he say exactly?" she turned back towards the kitchen.

"Something about you two being all over each other at The Leaky Cauldron on Christmas." Ginny said as she followed her.

She scoffed. "Said that did he?"

"Well, yes, but there's more."

Hermione turned around, leaning her back against the counter and folding her arms in front of her. "Not sure what else he would have, but go on."

"He said he saw you two together again last night leaving his apartment."

Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot as she became more angered. "It's none of Ronald's business what I do with my life Ginny. I'm sure Harry was quick to take his side too."

"Hermione! Don't you dare. Harry has apologized for not agreeing with you when you ended it with Ron, and I will remind you that you did forgive him."

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing! For your information, Harry told him to mind his business and stop gossiping."

"He did?" she said, embarrassed.

"He did. I'm only here because, after our last conversation, I was wondering if there was any truth to it?"

"I mean, we were together on Christmas, but not how Ron saw it..."

"And last night? Were you really at his flat?"

"Yes." as a smirk grew on Ginny's face and her eyes went wide, Hermione quickly continued. "Not like that Ginny! It was only dinner."

"Whatever you say." she shrugged.

"It was." Hermione glared.

"Okay fine." she rolled her eyes. "Well then, what did happen with him this week?"

Hermione turned around and went about preparing a pot of coffee.

"Christmas I went to have a drink after I left my parents. He showed up and bought me a drink. We were just talking when Ron barged up, starting with Malfoy. I stopped it and asked him to go for a walk. He took me home and before he left asked me to have dinner with him."

"I'm not surprised that Ron exaggerated it. And he said nothing about saying anything to the two of you."

"Of course he didn't."

"And last night?"

"He brought me to his flat for dinner."

"Well that seems rather presumptuous."

"I thought so at first too, but it wasn't. He thought if we went out somewhere that the press would be all over us. He still offered to take me out but I thought he was right."

"He probably was. Can you imagine the headlines?"

She laughed. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Well it looks like you took my advice. So what do you think about him?"

Hermione poured them both a cup of coffee, setting the mugs down on the table and motioning for Ginny to sit.

"It's odd to tell you the truth. I have a history with him, but at the same time I don't because he is not the person I thought he was. He's honest about things, and he opened up about a few things but..." she trailed off.

"But what?"

Hermione eyed Ginny for a moment. "It's like he holds in so much. The war harmed him a lot, probably more so than us. I can tell it takes it's toll on him, but he tries to bury it."

"Can you blame him?"

"No, of course not. I guess it just makes me see him in a different light."

"How so?"

Hermione mulled over it for a minute before explaining. "Before I used to think that it wasn't until Voldemort returned that Draco realized that he didn't fully agree with blood prejudice. But I think maybe it started before that."

"And what makes you think that?" Ginny asked from behind her mug.

"I think it started early on in school. Before he came to Hogwarts, I doubt he was ever around muggleborns or half bloods before then. I think once he started to see how his classmates weren't so different from him he began to question it. I think the only reason he kept with it was because of his father. His mother wasn't anywhere near as prejudice as Lucius."

"I didn't think she was either, Andromeda forgave her instantly as soon as she received a letter from her. She said Narcissa never was a 'true Black', but family has always been a value of hers, which is why she never left."

"You know she was the one who taught Malfoy how to fly?"

"Really?" Ginny almost spit out her coffee at the surprise. "He admitted that to you?"

She laughed. "Well he had a picture of them flying together, but he seemed rather proud about it. From the way he speaks of her, you can tell he holds a great deal of respect for her."

"I'd say that's a fairly redeemable quality in a man."

"I agree. Listen, don't tell Harry about Draco and I. I mean, we're just getting to know each other right now, but I'm not exactly sure I'm ready to talk to him about it just yet."

"I won't. I wasn't going to anyway. Just so you know though, Harry really doesn't have a problem with him anymore. Since Narcissa and Andromeda started talking again, Malfoy has been around Teddy quite a bit, and he is crazy about him. You know how apprehensive Teddy is with new people, but he adores Malfoy. The way Harry see's it, if you can get Teddy's approval, you're alright by him."

"I guess that gives him another redeeming quality."

"What's that?"

"Good with kids" she smirked at the thought of Draco playing with Teddy.

"Never thought we would be saying these things about Malfoy did we?"

"Definitely not."

"Anyway, I didn't only come here to ask about that."

Placing her mug down on the table Hermione looked to her "what's on your mind?" she asked in a cheerful tone.

"The ministry is holding the annual charity gala next month. You're going right?"

"As much as I would prefer not to, it's for a good cause, and they get a higher turn out and better donations when the 'Golden Trio' is there."

"I admire your enthusiasm." she joked.

"What? You know I hate those things."

"I do know, however, I love having an excuse to dress up, so we're going shopping for gowns today."

Rolling her eyes Hermione sunk her shoulders down. "Do we have to? I have plenty of gowns already. So do you I might add."

"Yes, but I can think of at least one reason why you may want to reconsider my offer."

"And what is that?"

"Malfoy attends the gala every year."

Crossing her arms in front of her she went to say something but stopped herself. Sighing with defeat she responded. "I'll go get ready."

Ginny gave her a nod of approval, smirking to herself as Hermione left the room.

Although it took Ginny the almost half the day to make a decision, after only trying on a few gowns, Hermione found the perfect one, and was pleased with her choice.

She arrived home that evening, exhausted from her outing with Ginny, to find a regal looking owl perched outside of her living room window. She opened the hinge, and removed the scroll, the bird gave her a peck, and disappeared into the night sky.

She took notice that the parchment seemed to appear different then any she had seen before as it gave off a glimmer when the light hit it. She pulled off the emerald green ribbon only to have the scroll float out of her hands to eye level before transfiguring into a beautiful red rose with a small note attached. She gasped as she marveled at the magic before her. Reaching out her hand, she delicately gripped the flower as her eyes drifted to the note.

 _Thank you for the lovely evening. I would like to see you again._

 _D.M._

Placing her one hand over her mouth, she smiled to herself at the thoughtful gesture, knowing that she too wanted to see him again.

 **-x-**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	6. Chapter Six - New Year's Eve

**I am so excited that this story is now up to over a hundred followers! Thank you so much to all of you who have continued reading! And thank you to those of you who have left reviews. As promised this chapter has more Draco to it. Once again, please review and let me know your thoughts!**

 **-x-**

Draco sat hunched over his desk, scribbling feverishly along the piece of parchment. He had been in his office for the better part of the day finalizing the results of a restorative memory potion he had been working on. Normally such tasks came to him with ease, but his mind had been clouded and he was finding it difficult to focus his concentration. His thoughts would continuously drift back to Hermione.

The two had met the previous day for coffee, and strolled leisurely through a nearby park. The conversation had consisted of more talk of their interests and hobbies. They talked of happy memories of their childhoods, Draco seemingly fascinated by aspects of the muggle world. They talked of school, and he practically spit out his drink when Hermione confessed about the polyjuice incident second year. She was impressed to learn how knowledgeable he had become of muggle literature, though he did confess he had yet to read something he could feel related to the wizarding world in any way. She had told him of a book she thought he might like, and to remind her the next time he was in the shop.

He had seen her laugh, seen the beauty of her smile, and the glimmer in her eye when she did so. With every encounter he was finding himself more entranced by her. He had thrown caution to the wind, and did not regret doing so, but he now found himself becoming unsettled by how much interest he was showing in the witch. It wasn't that it bothered him, he was merely feeling unsure what to make of it. He had dated since the war, but up until now, had never felt this way about a woman. He had never been mesmerized by a woman's beauty, never marveled at a woman's intelligence, never felt so intrigued by a woman's character, and certainly had never felt as if his mind had been consumed by one. To him, it was like coming up for air. Like he was finally beginning to feel something real. Something resembling happiness.

Happiness was something he had been searching for ever since school. His life had been consumed by so much darkness for so long due to his father, and the rise of the Dark Lord. He carried the burden of Dumbledore's death on his shoulders. He hated himself for agreeing to the task, for not standing up to the evil, for not asking for help when he had the chance. When he apologized to Hermione for what happened at his house, he truly meant it. The vision of her laying across the drawing room floor of his childhood home, the same room his mother used to read him bedtime stories in, with droplets of blood trickling down her arm.

The sound of her screams echoing off of the walls and piercing his very soul, haunted him. Another item that he hated himself for, wishing like all hell he could go back and stop it all. She had forgiven him, but he had never given himself the same respect.

He stopped his writing and looked up at the clock that was mounted upon the wall. Eight o'clock. He was supposed to have met up with Pansy and Blaise at the Leaky Cauldron by now. Knowing that he would be awakened by a very angry, and potentially screaming Pansy if he skipped out on their plans again, Draco stood from his desk, retrieving his coat from the rack in the corner. He waved his wand to darken the room and as he exited flicked his wrist and the door was locked. He made his way through the dimly lit corridors of St. Mungo's, nodding politely at the few nurses he passed on his way out.

Upon arrival, he quickly found his friends seated in a booth and chose to ignore the few glares he received as he ventured his was towards the pair.

"There you are! We were beginning to think you stood us up again." Pansy stated as Draco planted a quick kiss on her cheek before shaking Blaise's hand.

"And have you nearly rip my head off at the ass crack of dawn again? No thanks."

"I would not!" she tried to sound offended.

"Yes you would've" Blaise replied coolly from behind his glass, causing Pansy to glare at him.

"Well excuse me for wanting him to spend New Year's Eve somewhere else aside from his flat or his office."

"And with that, I'm going to get a drink. Either of you need another?"

Pansy shook her head, Blaise nodded.

Upon reaching the bar, he came across Neville Longbottom, the few exchanged a few words after which Neville asked his wife to fill Draco's drinks on the house before shaking his hand. Draco nodded in appreciation and made his way back to his table. The exchange did not go unnoticed by a certain witch who had been sitting at the bar with friends, though he did not see her there.

After a few drinks, he managed to unwind a bit, and found himself actually enjoying his evening out with his friends. When Pansy had excused herself to the restroom, Draco took a moment to glance around the bar happening to make eye contact with the woman who he had spent much of the day thinking about. She gave him a small smile before resuming her conversation. Draco smirked at her, but quickly made it disappear when he caught Blaise staring.

"What?" he said in a gruff voice before throwing back the rest of his drink.

"What do you think?" Blaise said, raising his glass towards her.

"We're friends." he shrugged trying to sound convincing.

"Friends?" Blaise sounded off with a knowing look.

"What? You know I don't think that way about muggleborns anymore. What's wrong with her and I being friends?"

"Nothing is wrong with it at all. But friends? C'mon mate, I think I know you better then that"

Draco was shooting daggers at his old friend, but faltered slightly, knowing Blaise would be the last person to give him hell over it. "We're just talking alright? Nothing more then friends right now."

"Right now? So you want more?" he asked.

Draco looked back over to the witch again, catching her mesmerizing smile once more. Shrugging his shoulders he answered with a simple "possibly."

"Well if want my opinion-"

"I don't"

"Tough shit, you're getting it anyway, and you can wipe that look off your face, that may do its job to silence Pansy but it's not gonna work on me. Now listen to me. You need to stop beating on yourself over what happened sixth year. It wasn't your fault that you-"

"Don't go there Zabini." Draco shot him a menacing glare.

"Fine, but you deserve to have someone mate. Now I personally don't give two shits if it's bloody know it all Granger or not. If it'll pull you at of this hole you've stuck yourself in for the past few years then I'll cheers to that."

Draco didn't respond, he knew that Blaise was right but rather then admit it he decided on leaving it as Pansy returned to the table. The men dropped the previous discussion and resumed the evening with talks of their time at school, and how their lives were going.

As the end of the night neared, Draco decided to leave his friends, not wanting to join in the midnight festivities. As he reached the door he was met by a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Leaving already?" she asked, the slight scent of firewhiskey on her breath.

"Nothing to miss really." he said with a shrug.

She eyed him curiously for a moment. "Wait here a minute." before he could respond she disappeared into the crowd, returning a few minutes later with her coat fastened around her. "Walk me home?" she asked.

Giving her another smirk, he reached over to grasp the handle and held the door open for her. As she stepped outside he glanced back over to his friends. While Pansy paid no attention, Blaise raised his glass to him and nodded in approval.

The two made their way up the alley, talking about their respective evenings. Draco smiled to himself when he realized that Hermione seldom drank, and she seemed to be a lot more relaxed. When they reached her shop he had gone to leave when she stopped him.

"Do you want to come in? To the shop that is? I have that book I thought you may find interesting."

"Sure." he said as he followed her up the few steps.

Once inside, Hermione removed her wand and lit only a few lamps, just enough so the pair could see. She removed her coat setting it on the counter and Draco mimicked the action. Hermione turned squinting her eyes at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Back at the bar. What was that between you and Neville?"

His brows rose with surprise. "Saw that did you?"

"Neville asked his wife to give you your drinks for free, and shook your hand. I'd say I'd noticed."

"You know, your curiosity is going to get you into trouble one of these days."

"That may be true, but I doubt today is that day."

He laughed. "Be that as it may, I can't say what it was about."

"Can't? Or won't?"

"A bit of both I guess. In actuality it's not my business to tell. You would have to ask him."

She wanted to press him more, but something about his answer told her already that he wasn't going to share anymore with her. "Very well. Come on then, this way." she gestured for him to follow her.

As they made their way down the aisles he watched her as she absentmindedly ran her fingers along the spines of the various texts that sat upon the shelves. This was where she was most at peace, where she belonged. The place that embodied so much of who she was. A tomb filled with knowledge and stories of adventure. As he followed her movements with his eyes, he wondered how different things could have been had he been able to see this side of her before.

She stopped at a section and used her finger to skim over the shelves until she found what she had came for.

She removed a small novel and looked over it. "It's called 'Night' by Elie Weisel. You said you had a hard time connecting with muggle texts. I think you will with this one." she said as she placed it in his hand.

"Why?" he asked as he took it from her.

"I think you are too hard on yourself at times. You changed your beliefs Draco. But I think you don't give yourself enough credit for that."

"But how will this-"

"Just read it. Read it all and then I'll explain." she offered him a warm smile.

"How do you do it? How are you able to still see the good in me even though there is so much bad?"

"Because I don't think you were ever truly a bad person. I don't think you just woke up on morning and questioned every thing you knew. I think you have always questioned it. I think you've always had good in you."

Draco stood staring into her eyes as she looked up to him. He searched for any sign of dishonesty despite him knowing he would find none. He knew she was telling the truth. He knew in that moment how much she was beginning to mean to him. He took a step towards her, and when she didn't move or show any sign of hesitancy, he slowly raised his free hand, pushing a stray curl behind her ear. All the while she kept her eyes transfixed on his. He stilled himself allowing her a chance to pull back. When she didn't, he placed his finger under her chin, and leaned into her placing a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away only an inch opening his eyes to see hers once more, searching again. Always searching for a shred of doubt or uncertainty. Again there was none. It was her who pressed her lips back to his. She had wrapped her arms around his neck, slightly pushed up in her toes to reach him, his arms clasped around her small waist holding her close to him. This time they kissed with more passion, as if the connection was something the two of them had been missing all along. Years of damage slipped away as they poured into one another.

Ringing of church bells and muffled cheers invaded the moment as the new year dawned. Resting his forehead against hers, he kept his eyes closed as he reveled in the moment.

"Happy New Year Hermione." he whispered. "Happy New Year Draco."

 **-x-**

 **What did you think? I hope you enjoyed. Please Review!**

 ***note: 'Night' is a book written by a survivor of Auschwitz. I read it in college and it is one of the most powerful books I have ever come across.***


	7. Chapter Seven - Breaking Through

**So glad to see the positive feed back I've gotten from this.**

 **A special thanks to ndavis77 for all the reviews you've left. I'm really happy you liked the choice of book Hermione gave Draco, and I hope you like where I take it.**

 **As always, I hope you all enjoy, and thank you all for reading!**

 **-x-**

Hermione scurried about her flat in a rush to get ready. She was meeting with Harry that morning to help him find new dress robes for the Ministry Gala. One of the many things the two had in common was their genuine distaste for shopping. While Harry definitely needed a woman's opinion, bringing his wife along would turn a simple outing into an all day event. Hermione offered to go with him in Ginny's place so the two could catch up.

Grabbing the last of her things, she stopped into the shop to check in with Sarah. After leaving her with a few tasks she went to walk out the door only to find Harry waiting for her outside.

"Was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"I'm sorry" she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek "I woke up a little late."

He chuckled "it's fine Hermione. Let's get this over with."

"So how are you? How's work? I feel like we have barely talked lately."

"I know, I've been tied up with this case at work. Things have been good though, it's nice to have Ginny home. She said she told you our news."

"She did, and I'm thrilled. Her new job sounds perfect."

"We got really lucky. It was a concern of hers. She wanted to be able to do everything her mum did but at the same time she wanted a career. She's happy and that's what I care about. What about you?" he asked as they made their way into the small shop.

"Me? Good. I'm really good actually."

Harry started to sift through the rack opposite from her. "Would that have any thing to do with Malfoy?"

Hermione jerked her head in his direction, eyes going wide. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh c'mon Hermione, how dumb do you think I am?"

"Ginny said she wouldn't say anything to you."

"And she didn't. In fact that's what gave it away. When Ron stopped by that night, she didn't say a word about it. Ginny. My wife. Said nothing. Then she was up first thing the next morning rushing over to your place. I can put two and two together."

"Are you mad?"

"At what? You and Malfoy, or you not telling me?"

"Both"

"I'm a little disappointed, but only at you not telling me. I don't care who it is. If you're happy, that's what matters. You look happy. Are you?"

"I am actually. So it being Malfoy doesn't bother you at all?"

"Not really, the guy gets a rough break enough as it is. You know how much good he's done over at St. Mungo's? Shame no one knows."

"Knows what?"

Harry looked at her with surprise. "Hasn't he told you about what he does over there?"

She shrugged "He said he updates healing potions, and has made a few of his own, but aside from that he doesn't discuss work much."

"Hmm, well if he hasn't told you maybe I shouldn't-"

"Harry, just tell me."

He hesitated, looking back down at the racks of robes. "Look, I only know about this because some of his work has helped aurors in the field. He has created some potions that are so powerful that can knock out some of the darkest magic there is."

Her mouth went agape. "What? Why haven't I heard of this?"

"He doesn't want it published it any articles. Apparently he thinks if he puts his name on them, people won't want to take them, and his work will be for nothing."

"That's ludicrous."

"I agree, but that's the way he wants it. You know...he's been working with Neville also."

Her eyes shot up at the mention of their friend. "With what?"

"Remember his parents? Malfoy has been working on one to help restore their memories. Frank and Alice remember they have a son at this point and their speech has improved a little, but it's spotty. Never the less he has been working hard to find a cure for them."

Hermione felt tears begin to sting her eyes.

"Hermione, what is it?"

"It's just. He really is good Harry. I can tell he has a good heart, but he is so harsh on himself, like he can't forgive himself even on a small scale. I can see how much he holds onto it all, I wish I could make him see what I do."

"Hey" he said as he walked around the display to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Don't do that. Don't get down on yourself over it. Give him time. I'm sure he will come around eventually."

"I hope so." she said with a small smile. "Enough of this though. Here try on these two, they'll match Ginny's gown."

Harry gave her a look before he took the items from her and disappeared into the fitting room. While left to her own thoughts, she felt consumed by the new information about Draco. He was proving to be exactly what she believed he was, but it was as if he couldn't allow himself to see it too. She so desperately wanted him to see himself the way she did.

Harry had settled on the fourth pair of robes he tried on, and after the older wizard who owned the shop made a few alterations, the pair headed out, they stopped for lunch and talked some more but Harry did not bring up Draco again and neither did she.

Hermione returned home, deciding to catch up on some reading. After making a cup of tea she had just settled herself on the couch when a knock came to her door. She was caught off guard as she wasn't expecting anyone else that day.

She opened the door to find Draco looking upset. "Hey, what are you-"

"This really happened?" he asked as he held up the novel she had given him.

She furrowed her brows not completely understanding him.

"The book?"

"No. Well, yes. But I mean this thing, this holocaust it speaks of."

A jolt of shock moved its way through her. She knew that many pureblooded families were, for the most part, alienated from the muggle world but she underestimated how deep it went. "Come in Draco."

After stepping inside, Hermione motioned for him to sit on the couch. She made him a cup of tea, and set it in front of him on the coffee table before taking a seat next to him.

"Yes Draco, it really happened."

He sat in silence as he contemplated the new information. When he finally spoke there was a sound of pain behind his voice. "Why did you want me to read it?"

At that moment, knowing that he knew nothing of that dark period of history, she began to regret her choice of book, but told him the reason anyway. "The night at the manor, when the snatchers brought us, you lied. You could have let them kill us. Why didn't you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't see why-"

"Just answer me. Please."

"I didn't want any of you to be killed. Shit, I may have not liked Potter or the Weasel. Still don't like the Weasel, but I didn't wish death, especially not by the hands of the Dark Lord, on either of them."

"And me?"

"Hermione..." he could tell she was pressing him to say it, and it was something he wasn't sure if he was ready for.

"Why not me?" she asked again.

"Because...because I knew it then. I knew the moment you stepped in that door what they would do to you. Not because of your name, or your friends, or the order. Because of your blood. I knew your blood didn't matter, at least not to me."

"I've told you this before, and I'll say it again. Had you not done that. Had you not lied, not only would the three of us be dead right now, Voldemort would be in complete control."

"Why does that-"

"This." she said as she grabbed the book. "This is what would happen to muggleborns. He would be in power and would wipe out muggleborns, all of them if he could. You changing. You deciding to believe what you knew was right. Your lie, no matter how insignificant you think it might have been, it mattered. That one small decision you made, it made a difference."

He sat quietly as he took in her words. He stood from the couch and began pacing in front of the fireplace. He finally turned to her and spoke "Why do you do this?"

"Do what?" she asked as she rose and folded her arms in front.

"This. Try and get me to forgive myself?"

"Because you deserve to."

"No I don't! What about Dumbledore? That's on me. His blood is on my hands!"

"It is not! You did not kill him. Snape did, and don't you dare even try and take the fall on that. You know as well as I do that Dumbledore told him to do it. Snape didn't need an unbreakable vow from your mother, he was never going to let you do it anyway."

"If I never accepted the task to begin with-"

"Then Voldemort would've had Snape kill him anyway!"

"You don't know that."

"No, I don't. I do know that Voldemort wanted him dead. He would've found a way to make it happen though."

He stared at her, his chest rising and falling quickly as his blood raced. "Why is it so important to you? Why do you want me to let it go?"

"Because I know you aren't the same person anymore. I want you to see that you are not your father. You've suffered enough because of him. It's time you stop."

"Why should I?"

"Stop doing that." She crossed the floor, cutting the distance between them. Reaching out, she grabbed his arm and pushed back his sleeve revealing his scar. She held her arm next to his. "These are marks. Scars from a war we didn't ask for. A war neither of us wanted to be a part of. At the end of it all, it's just a mark, and mine is just a word. They do not define what we are."

"You really believe that?"

"You certainly would not be standing in my living room if I thought otherwise."

The corner of his lips curled in the smallest of ways. "I want to believe that too, but I'm not certain I know how."

"I don't expect you to forgive yourself over night. I just want you to promise me you will try."

He lifted his hands, cupping her face between them and resting his forehead on hers. "I'll try." he whispered to her.

She gave a small nod, encircling his wrists with her fingers. Tilting her head slightly, she pressed her lips to his. Holding their kiss for a moment before pulling back to look him in the eyes. "That's all I'm asking for."

He leaned in. Kissing her again, moving his hands into her sea of curls, pulling her closer to him. It was as if he were trying to pour his soul into her, will her to believe that he would try, try to forgive himself for the ghosts of his past. She gripped the fabric of his shirt into her fists as she matched the emotion of the kiss, silently wishing to herself that she could some how make him feel all the good she could see within him.

As their growing passions began to intensify, it took every ounce of him to pull back. He smiled as she released a small sigh of dissatisfaction at the loss of his touch. "I should go." he said.

She nodded, silently agreeing with him as she too did not want to get carried away. He released her from his embrace and she walked him out. After opening the door, he turned to look at her. "Are you going to the ministry gala?" he asked.

"Yes...why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would accompany me to it?"

"I'd like that."

"You realize there will be a lot of press there right?"

She smiled and she took his hand. "It doesn't bother me."

He leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight Granger."

"Goodnight."

She closed the door behind her, pressing her back against it as she traced her lips with her fingers. Smiling to herself as she felt like she was finally starting to get to him.

 **-x-**

 **Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	8. Chapter Eight - The Gala

**Thank you again to those of you have read, and those who reviewed. I am so sorry for how long it took to update. I have been working non stop the past week, and have been exhausted.**

 **To the guest who wrote on chapter seven. Thank you so much for your kind words! They truly made my day!**

 **On a side note. I have published chapter one and two of my next story 'All That I've Got' if anyone would like to read it. A heads up that it will be darker with stronger language. I will not be updating it as frequently just yet as my main focus is this one right now.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **-x-**

Draco stood in the mirror fixing his tie. He was never a big fan of these sort of events, but tonight he was looking forward to it for one reason and one reason alone. Her.

He had seen her a few times since he asked her to attend the gala with him. He was fully aware that she was waking him up on the inside. Whenever she was near, it seemed as if the rest of the world slipped away. She would push back the dark clouds that he hung around himself and allow the sun to shine through. True to his word he was desperately trying to let go of some of his guilt. Her words about Dumbledore had stuck with him. A part of him, though miniscule, knew that she was right. Somewhere in the depths of his mind he knew that Dumbledore's death was not his fault. Just as he knew that his earlier prejudices were not his fault either. The thing he couldn't let go of, was what happened to her. He didn't believe he would ever be able to let go of that guilt, especially knowing everything he knew about her now.

Removing his pocket watch he saw that it was time to leave. He grabbed a handful of powder before stepping into the fireplace and called out Hermione's address.

It was quiet when he stepped inside her living room.

"Granger?" he called out.

"I'll be right out." she replied from down the hall.

As he waited for her to finish up, he stayed in his place looking over the photo's that were displayed along the mantle. She had some of her and Harry, a few of her with her parents, one of her wearing a scarlet red gown standing next to Ginny in her wedding dress, but there was one in particular that caught his attention tucked back in the corner. He removed it and was surprised to find a picture of the two of them. They had been about to walk on stage during their graduation ceremony, Hermione had stopped him to fix his tie. He remembered the moment and how off guard she had caught him. As he thought back to the memory, he didn't hear the light click of her heels against the floor as she made her way to him. As she reached the doorway she knew exactly which photo he had come across.

"My mother took that one." she said. "It's one of my favorite photos actually."

He turned to look at her and almost lost his breath at the sight of her. She wore a deep emerald green strapless dress. It hugged her every curve down to her knees where it fanned out. Her hair was swept back in a low bun with a few stray curls hanging out. She looked radiant.

"You look beautiful." he said in a somewhat amazed tone. He really did love that color on her.

She blushed at his compliment and made her way to him. She straightened his tie just as she had done in the photo. "You don't look too bad yourself." she lifted her head and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled her close and kissed her back. When they separated he held her for just a moment longer before speaking

"You sure you want to do this?"

"I already told you, I don't care about the press."

"You're sure?"

"Yes Draco. I'm positive. Now let's go." she said stepping into the fireplace and pulling him with her.

Draco wrapped an arm around her waist as the green flames surrounded them. When the first stepped out, he thanked Merlin that the entrance was fairly crowded. Keeping his arm firmly planted around her, they made their way through the sea of witches and wizards. As they approached the ballroom doors they were bombarded by the flashes of camera's. Reporters called out with an array of questions. Hermione didn't pause to answer, she flashed a smile and moved her hand to Draco's and continued on. Draco followed her lead bet kept his features stoic.

Once they passed through the doors the camera's and questions ceased as no reporters were permitted to enter the event aside from the Daily Prophet. The room was decorated with shades of purple and cream, candles floated throughout providing soft light, and the ceiling had been enchanted to show the evening sky. As Hermione stood taking in the scenery, Draco couldn't take his eyes off of her. He remembered back to the Yule Ball and how he had secretly thought she looked beautiful that night. He thought of the previous gala's that he had seen her at, and how he still held the same secret. Looking at her now, he realized it wasn't a secret anymore, he leaned in and placed a kiss atop her head. She looked at him and smiled but before anything could be said her name was being called out.

"Hermione." Ginny called out.

Turning and seeing her friend, a bright smile grew upon her face.

"Ginny, you look gorgeous." she said taking in her friends appearance. "Where's Harry?"

"He's around here somewhere. You know how these things are, he gets pulled every which way but is too polite not to speak with someone." Ginny glanced over Hermione's shoulder. "Malfoy, nice to see you." she smiled at him.

"Ginny." he gave her a nod. "Nice to see you as well."

"I would love to stay and chat, but I should probably go find my husband. I'll come find you later?" Ginny asked.

"Of course."

Ginny pulled her into a quick hug and whispered something into her causing Hermione to blush. Draco did not miss her reaction but decided he would ask her about it later.

They made their way through the crowd, making small talk with those who stopped them. Plenty of heads turned at the sight of them. While Hermione kept a warm smile on her face, Draco remained stoic, shooting the occasional scowl towards hushed whispers.

As the elegant music filled the enormous ballroom, Draco lured Hermione to the dance floor, pulling her close to him as they swayed together.

"You look stunning tonight."

"Thank you." she said looking into his eyes. "Can I...can I ask you something?"

He didn't answer aside from giving her a look to suggest she continue.

"On Christmas. Why did you really want to by me a drink?"

"What makes you think I had another reason?"

She rolled her eyes before giving him a stern look. He laughed at it.

"Alright. After that night in your shop, what you did and all. I wanted to get to know you better, so when I saw you at the bar, I figured, why not?"

"So before that night, you weren't interested?"

His brows furrowed. "Were you?" he asked.

"A little. I mean, I had seen you in the store countless times, part of me wanted to talk to you, I didn't know what to say."

"Well that's a first."

"Shut up" she said playfully hitting his arm. "You still didn't answer me."

His face took on a more serious look. "You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes."

He pulled her close, pressing his cheek to the top of her head so that her and her alone would hear his words.

"I've always been interested Granger. Ever since I first saw you levitate a feather in charms class. It wasn't always this way, but you were the reason I doubted my beliefs. It increased when you rose your wand to my throat third year and I became terrified knowing how capable you were. It peaked higher when you walked down the staircase for the yule ball, and I was amazed at how beautiful you looked, and angry later that night when I saw you cry. I was fascinated by your determination sixth year in potions class, the day Potter won the liquid luck. The night in the manor tore me apart, and I wanted nothing more that to take you away from all of it. Every time I came in the shop I found myself glancing around just trying to get a glimpse of you. I've always been interested Granger. I only wish I could go back and know you sooner. There was only one person that made me question anything and everything in my life. It was always you."

She blinked away the tears that had begun to sting her eyes and pulled back to look into his eyes. She could tell with certainty that he had meant every word of it. Placing her hand behind his neck, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him. Nothing more than a simple kiss that she held onto for as long as she could. They could both hear flashes as the photographer from the Daily Prophet snapped as many photos as they could. Neither one cared in that moment.

"Thank you for telling me." she whispered as she pulled away, still keeping her face close to his.

"I want to ask you something now."

"Go ahead."

"What did Ginny say when we saw her earlier?"

She gave a small chuckle. "She said that Slytherin suited me well."

Draco laughed as he pulled her into another kiss. "I'd have to say I agree."

 **-x-**

 **Sorry if it wasn't great and so short, I had a bit of a block with this chapter. Please review!**


	9. Chapter Nine - Surrender

**Hello lovelies! I originally wasn't going to continue with the Gala after the last chapter, but because of the wonderful ndavis77 I decided to do one more chapter with it.**

 **To Alohamoraa, thank you so much for your review! I wasn't thrilled with my writing on the last chapter, but your words made me feel better about it.**

 **As always, hope you all enjoy!**

 **WARNING** **: The end of this chapter will have a detailed sex scene in it. If that's not your thing you can skip it. Any details that pertain to the rest of the story came before it. To those of you who do enjoy this thing, it's my first attempt of writing this kind of scene so any reviews would be helpful.**

 **-x-**

The evening wore on into the night without a hitch. Music flowed through the ballroom as Hermione and Draco shared many more dances with one another. She beamed with happiness at him as he twirled her along the dance floor. Everyone else in the room had disappeared in his mind and the only one he kept his eyes on were her. He had not planned on revealing what he did to her that night, but then again, that's how it always was when he spoke to her. She put him at ease, and made him feel safe to open up.

Hermione felt a warmth fill her at his admission of how he felt. His calloused demeanor that he kept with most, melted away with her. She knew that even if he remained only that way with her and no one else than it would be okay. If he could be himself, let the demons slip way, even if it was to one person only, it may be enough to set him free from the darkness he had encased around himself.

She had excused herself to the ladies room, leaving Draco at their table by himself. He was nursing a firewhiskey when the chair adjacent to him moved and a familiar black haired man sat down.

"Potter." He said as he raised a glass.

"Malfoy." He said nodding his head.

"If you're here to ramble on with some speech about her being your best friend you-"

"I'm not. You already know all that, besides, she's a grown woman capable of making her own judgements. She doesn't need my protecting."

Draco furrowed his brows. He had been anticipating the moment Harry could get him alone. "So then, why exactly are you here?"

"Because there's something else you need to know. Anything she says to you, know that she means it. Don't question her motives or actions, just trust her. You're not a bad person, she wouldn't be with you if you were."

Draco was caught off guard. He hadn't been expecting that. Still processing what his old school rival had said to him, he gave him a look of understanding.

"No offense Potter, but why are you concerning yourself with my own feelings rather than hers?"

"This is about her. If you don't trust that what she tells you is how she really feels, you'll push her away. She doesn't need that."

Draco kept his features impassive. Nodding again to signify his understanding. Harry gave a nod back. After he left, Draco took notice that Hermione had been gone longer than expected. He looked around the room, figuring she had been stopped by a former colleague or perhaps an old classmate. When he did not see her, he fixed his eyes on the door leading to the private hall. He wondered if maybe Parvati, who was reporting for the Profit that evening, maybe stopped his date. He realized this was not the case when he caught sight of her scribbling in her notepad as she chatted with another former Gryffindor whose name he didn't know. He set his sights back on the hall before decided to go and check to see if she was alright. After all, she did have a few drinks, more so than she normally would.

Upon exiting the ballroom, he paused when he heard a mans voice, a familiar voice that made him sneer when he recognized it. He listened closely to make out the words being uttered by the redhead.

"All I'm saying is you have to be really twisted to be with someone like him." he said.

"Let me reiterate this to you Ronald. Whom I choose to be with is none of your business." she spoke with an indifferent tone as if the conversation was boring her.

"It is when that's who you chose over me" he spat in a low voice.

"Excuse me!" she yelled. "I didn't leave you for anyone but myself!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You never accepted me. You never let me talk about anything that interested me by mocking my intelligence. I always tried to take an interest into things you liked. You made it abundantly clear that if we married I was to stay home with the children and give up my career. You wanted to change everything that made me who I was. Your reaction to my involvement with that law was just the last I could take."

Ron seemed to pay no attention to what she had said. "He's going to hurt you. You have to know that."

Rolling her eyes she made to leave, deciding not to waste her breath on her former lover any longer. Ron snorted before throwing in one last jab.

"I knew I was right. Spreading your legs for a death-"

His words stopped and a deep retching sound filled the hall. Hermione rounded the corner almost bumping into Draco, wand in hand and a devilish grin spread across her face. Draco peered around the side of the wall to see Ron on all fours, spewing slugs into a pile on the floor. Draco's eyes went wide as he slowly turned his gaze to her.

"Did you?" he whispered as he gestured to the corridor. She covered her mouth, her shoulders trembling as she tried to stifle her laughter. A large bright smile crossed his face before he mirrored her behavior. The sound of the bathroom door opening and closing, signifying Ron's exit sent them over the edge. The pair roared with laughter. Draco leaned against the wall holding his chest, Hermione's arms wrapped around herself as her head rolled backwards. Neither one of them attempting to quiet themselves. This carried on for a few minutes. As their laughter died down, they looked at each other. Hermione glanced to the ballroom before returning her eyes to his.

"You want to go? I think I've had enough small chat and questions for one night."

"After that little stunt you pulled, we can do whatever you like."

She turned to the ballroom and slumped her shoulders. "We still have to go through there."

He smiled at her. "Come with me." he said as he grabbed her hand. Lacing her fingers with his she followed him as he led her down the opposite corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"There's a separate floo connection up here for anyone wanting to make a quiet exit."

They reached an exquisite marble fireplace. "How come I never knew about this?"

"Do you have any idea how much the ministry gets donated at these things when you or Harry are here? They weren't going to let you slip out easy." he smirked.

Grabbing a handful of powder the two stepped in. In an instant they were stepping into her living room. Without warning, Draco spun her into his arms and kissed her deeply. As he pulled back she smirked up at him.

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to." he shrugged, a smirk upon his face.

She weaved her fingers into his hair and pulled him back to her.

The kiss started off gentle, but as Draco pulled her tight against him, it became frenzied. Driven by passion and need.

Hermione dropped her hands to slide them under his jacket, rolling them over his shoulders to push it off of him. Once it had fallen to the floor, she moved to his tie before his hands wrapped around her small wrists.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, once again searching her eyes for a hint of uncertainty.

She flashed him another devilish smirk before kissing the spot on his neck right below his jawline causing a shiver to run down his spine. She pulled back only enough to meet his eyes. "You didn't think I chose this color dress for myself did you?"

"How very Slytherin of you."

His lips practically crashed back into hers. His one hand placed on the back of her neck, the other firmly grasping her hip. In a fit of passion he pushed her up against the nearest wall as she attacked the buttons of his shirt. She pushed the fabric aside and lightly scraped her nails down his chest causing him to release a muffled growl. He dipped down as she dropped her head to the side allowing him access. He kissed and licked at her neck causing her to let out a series of soft moans.

He moved back to her lips as his hands trailed to the zip of her dress. He slowly dragged it down her back. With a small tug the garment pooled at her feet revealing her black and emerald lace bra. A smirk tugged at his lips. "I bloody love that color on you." He whispered into her ear before giving it a small nip.

He reached down to grasp the backs of her thighs, pulling her legs up and resting them around his waist. She could feel him hard against her. He dropped his head once more, trailing kisses along her breasts. She arched her back to push herself closer to him, causing him to release another low growl. He started on her lips as he unclasped her bra, quickly disposing of it. In a swift movement, he gathered her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Without breaking their kiss, he lowered her onto the bed as she reached for his buckle making quick work of it and pushing them down leaving him in only his briefs. He rolled his hips once more, beckoning another one of her dulcet moans. He worked his way from her lips down to her neck, staying there for a moment before moving further down. He ran his tongue over one of her nipples before moving to the other. She grasped the bedding with one hand as she laced the other into his blonde locks, pushing herself into him once more.

He ran his hand down her side, slowly caressing her as he went paying extra attention to the lowest spot of her stomach. She began to move herself against him, silently begging him to go further. As if he could sense exactly what she was thinking, he slid his hand between her thighs, running his fingers slowly across the lace underwear she still had on. He could feel her excitement through them.

He came back to her lips kissing her with all he had. As he did it, he glided his hand underneath the fabric, in one motion he slid his finger up her slit before tracing circles around her most sensitive spot. She broke the kiss to cry out at the sensation, he relished at the sight of her. She was so wet already, he knew he wouldn't have to keep it up for long before she came undone.

'Not yet.' He thought to himself. He wanted to make it last as long as he could. He slowly inserted one of his fingers into her and continued the pace. Pumping in and out, but going as slow as he could. He refused to press upon the spot he knew would send her over the edge. She rolled her hips against his hand, trying desperately to get him to do what she wanted.

Reluctantly, he pulled his fingers away from her and she sighed at the loss. She didn't have time to think about it. He was now pulling the garment down, placing soft kisses down her legs as he went. He made his way back up her body, pausing once more to pay attention to her breasts.

Grabbing his hair in her fists, she pulled him to her. She playfully nipped at his bottom lip before kissing him. She ran her hands down his back. When they reached his hips, she hooked her fingers into the waist band of his briefs, pushing them down as fast as she could. He managed to move his legs around and get them the rest of the way down. She tried to roll against him, but he pulled away, smirking against her lips.

"Please." She panted out.

"Please what?" He whispered seductively in her ear.

"I need you."

His cock was throbbing with want, but he wanted to make it about her. He wanted to make her feel things he knew she had never felt before, just as she had, in a way, done for him. He continued on her neck before she spoke again.

"Please...I need you Draco."

At the sound of his name he lost what little control he had been clinging to. He pulled back so he could look at her. Her brown eyes were seemingly emblazoned with desire. Reaching between them, he grabbed onto his hard cock, running it along her slit slowly before pressing inside of her.

Her back arched off the bed as he entered her and her hands flew to his shoulders as she dug her nails into him. He felt her walls clench around him as they tried to accommodate his size. He hissed once he was fully inside of her. He wanted this to last but she felt fucking amazing. He stilled himself only long enough to let her adjust. He began to slowly pump his cock into her, matching the pace he had previously kept with his hand. He had one arm propping him up, as the other hand pinched and rolled at her nipple.

He managed to gain back some degree of control and kept his pace, despite his desire to pound into her. He quickened only a fraction to lesson her want. He could tell she was getting close. As she clawed at his back, her moans becoming more frequent. That certainly wasn't helping him to hold out.

He slid his hands behind her back and as he rolled back onto his haunches, he pulled her with him. He held her hips into place as he began thrusting deep within her, faster and harder then he had before. The new position was putting friction on her clit, and she could feel her release coming. As her muscles began to tighten around him, she dropped her head backwards. Draco watched as she began to come undone. Moonlight highlighted her every feature and he was loosing himself in her beauty. She rode out her orgasm, holding onto him with everything that she had.

"Draco" she cried out.

The sound of his name from her lips sent him spiraling out of control. He pumped harder into her as he felt the last traces of her orgasm begin to slip away. Once he knew she was finished, his own release came over him stronger than he had ever felt. He thrust into her one final time before slumping down, pulling her flush against him.

They could feel each others hearts pounding feverishly. Once the final remnants slipped away, and their breathing began to steady, she looked up at him. His eyes were closed and she realized this was the most at peace she had ever seen him. She kissed him softly as he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. Keeping his forehead pressed to hers and his eyes closed he softly whispered.

"Is this real?"

She didn't need further explanation, nor did she take offense. She knew exactly what he meant. She had concluded already that she would often have to assure him of her intentions and she didn't mind.

"It's the realest I've ever been. Or felt for that matter."

He kissed her again and lowered her back down. They made love another two times before they both succumbed to their exhaustion in each others arms.

 **-x-**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter Ten - Falling

**Another update. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **-x-**

A low rumble of thunder woke him from his sleep. He was still disoriented from his abrubt waking, but as the memories from the previous night came back to him he relaxed. He turned his head to find her still peacefully asleep. Gently rolling to his side, as not to wake her, he watched as the curves of her body rose and fell as she breathed in and out. He took this stolen moment to admire her. He thought to himself that it would be hard to find another witch to compare to her beauty. Not that it mattered. He didn't need to, all he needed was laying in front of him.

The room held barely any light, as the sun had been hidden by clouds that morning. The rain lightly tapped against the window and he realized something in that instance. He was falling for her, hard. Another rumble of thunder caused her to stir, but she remained fast asleep. He pushed a stray curl away from her face before placing a delicate kiss on her forehead.

This woman, the beautiful witch laying in his arms. Had he been asked years before if this would be a reality he surely wouldn't have thought it possible. Yet here he was. He had spent time wondering how different things could have been between them had he never been filled with the prejudice he once was. As he watched her in her slumber he understood. Their past was what made them what they were. In some way it made their connection stronger, adding a sort of complexity that made it what it was.

He carefully removed his arm that was under her pillow, and slipped out of bed as quietly as he could. Retrieving his trousers from the floor, he removed his wand from the pocket before transfiguring them into a pair of cotton plaid pajama pants. He stole another look at her before moving to the living room. He found his shirt, changing it to a loose grey t and slipped it on. He made quick work of a pot of coffee. Leaning against the counter, he took in a deep breath to smell the aroma of the hot beverage. Just as he brought it to his lips, the fire place came to life, and he found himself staring eye to eye with Potter, not the raven haired man, but his redheaded wife. She smirked as if his presence wasn't a surprise at all.

"Morning Malfoy, fancy meeting you here." she said with amusement.

"Ginny, morning to you."

"Where's Hermione?"

"Sleeping."

She looked down the hall to the closed bedroom door before meeting his gaze.

"Sit." she said in a very Molly tone.

He arched an eyebrow at her but did as she ordered.

She took a seat opposite him. They sat in silence until she decided to speak.

"You make her happy. I haven't seen her like this in a long time."

"I'm sure thats not true."

She shook her head.

"The war changed her. It ripped something away from her. I couldn't tell you what, she doesn't talk about it. Ever since she hasn't quite been the same. She tries. Bloody hell she tries. But it's been like something was missing. She's done nothing but try to find it. She won't say it, but she doesn't need to."

"And how do I play into this?"

She smiled at him. "Because for the first time since the war ended, I don't see her searching anymore. Ever since you came into her shop that night she's been different. I don't fully understand it, but you're good for her."

He gave her a slight scowl.

"Don't look at me like that. Honestly. Go back a few years, hell, a few months even. Did you see this coming?"

He let out a sigh as he swept his hand through his hair. "No. I wouldn't have expected her to ever want this."

She furrowed her brows at the statement. "You wanted her before that night...didn't you?"

He didn't answer, not verbally anyway, he gave her a look that could easily be discerned as admittance.

"That's why you were in her shop so much isn't it?"

"How did you-"

"You think she didn't notice you? Believe me she did. I'm pretty sure her interest with you started a lot sooner than you think."

"What makes you think that?" he tried to sound indifferent.

"She didn't ever mention it, but there were times I was there helping out that she seemed distracted. I didn't know what it was at first since it's not easy to pull her away from something. I figured out that it only happened when you were there."

"I'm sure it was just coincidence." he shrugged.

"Maybe. Let's put it this way. I wasn't all that surprised when she showed an interest in you. I guess I should have been, but I wasn't. To be honest Harry wasn't either."

"I find that highly unlikely."

"He said it made sense. Hermione is the most intelligent person we know. You're right up there at her level. Not to mention you're complete opposites in ways. She needs someone who is different from her to some length."

"I'm not going to hurt her if that's where you're going with this. I know you and her are close."

She put her hand up to signal him to stop. "You will Malfoy, that's inevitable." He went to interject but she stopped him. "Let me finish. All couples hurt eachother, it happens. I'm not saying it'll be major because I don't believe you'd do anything seriously wrong. My point is, when that time comes, don't assume that means you don't deserve her. Don't run away because your afraid to cause her any pain. When it happens, you need to remember she chose you for a reason. Do you understand?"

He nodded, accepting her words but deciding not to add to it.

"Well I'll be off then." she said as she rose from her seat.

"You don't have to. I can go if you two had plans." he offered.

"We can reschedule. Besides, I don't think she would be too pleased at you leaving before she woke up."

He smirked at her.

She reached the fireplace, as she grabbed a handful of powder Draco added to their conversation.

"I'll try my best you know...not to hurt her."

She offered him a quick smile "I know"

With a flash of green flames, she disappeared, leaving him alone to his thoughts. After a few moments he moved back to the bedroom. He carefully opened the door so that he wouldn't disturb her, but was greated by a pair of brown eyes.

She was still laying in bed, the covers loosely draped around her small frame. Curls splayed across the pillow, and a smile to melt even the coldest of hearts.

"Morning" she said barely above a whisper.

"Morning." He responded, lingering in the doorway as if he were waiting for an invitation to join her.

"Come back to bed."

He smiled as he crossed the floor, taking his spot on the bed. She immediately curled up in his arms. He placed a kiss atop her head.

"She didn't threaten you did she?"

"What?"

"Ginny. I know that voice anywhere."

He chuckled into her hair. "No, she didn't."

"Good." She lifted her head off of his chest to look at him. "She was right you know."

"About?"

"I was interested before that night."

He cocked his head to the side waiting for her to go further.

"I noticed you coming in a lot. You just looked so different. More at ease, not arrogant. I was intrigued."

"You were?"

"Mmm." she hummed. "I mean once your wipe that scowl of your face, you're fairly attractive."

"And here I thought it added to it." he joked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well it's nice to see your arrogance hasn't totally left you."

"Never."

They laid in silence with only the sound of the the rain beating against the windows, the rolling of thunder every so often. She absentmindedly drew patterns on his chest with her finger as he lightly stroked her hair.

"I meant what I said last night you know." she said.

"Which part?" he murmured as his lips grazed the top of her head.

"That this is real for me." After the words left her mouth, she craned her neck to look at him. His grey eyes were cool and calming, fitting as if they matched the clouds that had rolled in that morning. He pulled her close and kissed her, running his hands up and down her back.

"It's real for me too."

She lifted herself up so that she was propped up onto her elbow, meeting her eyes with his once more.

"I mean it Draco. You wouldn't be here if I didn't want you to be."

"I know." he furrowed his brows. "Ginny said I'll hurt you, that it's inevitable."

She gave a crooked smile. "Well you will at some point. It is inevitable. If this is real, it will happen. At some point you'll do something that's going to hurt my feelings, or make me angry. But you know what? I will too. Relationships aren't perfect, we're going to fight, they'll be days we won't always like each other, but that's normal."

"So you're not concerned or bothered by that?"

"Bothered by what? Something real? I'm not worried about it. I think between the two of us we will be able to navigate through it just fine."

He nodded as he considered her words. "If I ever do something that hurts you in anyway, I want you to tell me."

"Believe me I will." she winked at him.

His lips curled into a small smile. "One other thing." His face turned serious. "I heard what you said to him last night. I won't ever try to change you, or undermine your views. I definitely won't attempt to strip you of anything that is yours."

"I already know that." She brought her hand to his cheek and rubbed it with the pad of her thumb a few times before leaning into another chaste kiss.

"As much as I am enjoying the sight of you." He kissed along her chest and neck. "Put something on and meet me in the kitchen."

"Why may I ask?"

"I've cooked dinner for you already, now I'm going to make you breakfast."

He removed himself from her and left the room. She realized after she was alone that this was the first time since before the war that she felt truly safe. That's how he made her feel. Safe. She could not ignore the other feeling that she was having. Was it love? She doubted it. She was still learning about him. She couldn't be sure, all she knew was that the void she had been feeling for so long didn't seem to be there anymore.

 **-x-**

 **I'm begging now. Begging people! Please review!**


	11. Chapter Eleven - Mother

**Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews, I loved reading every single one of them!**

 **To the guest who wrote on chapter ten about being depressed. Depression is very hard, I struggle with mine on a daily basis and I know how tough it can be at times. Harry Potter has always been my go to when I need an escape. You really brightened my day with your words. I am so happy I was able to make you smile. Don't worry, I won't be finished with this story too soon, I'm aiming for about 30 chapters. I do hope you continue reading.**

 **There were a few reviews pointing out some grammatical errors on the last two chapters. I went back and edited them. Honestly, it was late at night when I went over them and must have missed a lot of the mistakes. As far as my use of "should of" rather than "should have". Thank you for pointing that out, I didn't even realize I was doing that. I do not use a beta, nor do I have anyone else proofread the chapters, so please forgive me.**

 **A question for all of my readers that I would REALLY appreciate some feedback on. The lemon in chapter nine...do you guys want more of that? Would love to hear some feedback.**

 **As always, hope you enjoy!**

 **-x-**

Draco returned home late that afternoon to the incessant sound of tapping against the window. He went over to let the small owl in. It pecked at his hand when Draco tried to remove the small scroll causing him to hiss in pain. The owl seemed pleased by the action as it puffed out it's chest. Draco scoffed before proceeding to retrieve the letter. The owl promptly turned and flew back out. He unraveled the parchment, revealing his mother's delicate penmanship.

 _Draco,_

 _I must speak with you at once. Come to the manor this evening for drinks as we have a certain matter to discuss._

 _Mother_

"Shit" he mumbled to himself.

He dropped the letter on the table and rubbed his palms across his face. He knew exactly what the 'certain matter' his mother wanted to discuss was. The woman read the Daily Prophet religiously, and after the very public display of affection he and Hermione had given the prior evening, he was sure that it had made the headlines.

He knew full well that she wouldn't be cross with him, but her feelings would undoubtedly be hurt. While his mother was notorious for prying, he still rarely kept anything from her. He wanted to tell her but he had to keep it from her at first. His mother, much like Hermione, wanted desperately for him to let go of some of his grief and find some happiness in this world. He didn't want to get her hopes up by revealing his new relationship too soon.

With the evening approaching soon, he made quick work of taking a shower and putting himself together. After he was ready he groaned to himself as he tossed a handful of powder into the fireplace before calling out his destination. As he stepped out he found his mother already waiting for him, a glass of wine in hand.

"Draco dear, I see you received my letter." she said in a cool tone. She rose from her feet as he approached, planting a kiss upon his cheek.

"Mother, good to see you." he moved to the small bar and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. He turned around and eyed her for a moment. "Well there's no point in dancing around it, say what you will."

"Whatever do you mean dear?" she replied, a smirk that could rival her sons slide across her face as her other features remained composed.

"Don't play that way mother. While I didn't bother with today's headlines, I am quite certain you did."

"Is that so?"

"Mother" he stated firmly.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "You and Miss Granger?"

He nodded in affirmation as he moved to take a seat across from her.

"Well then" she paused "why is it that I had to find out through the paper instead of my son?"

He shrugged.

"Draco..." she drawled.

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew if it would be serious or not."

"Hermione Granger doesn't strike me as the type to play games Draco. Why would you question her intentions?"

"I didn't question her intentions."

"Then what was it?"

He brought the glass to his lips. "Her judgement." he admitted as he took a sip.

"Her judgement? You mean about you?"

"Yes." he said as he looked down at the amber liquid in his cup.

Narcissa tilted her head as she examined his features. "You're still doing it aren't you?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Doing what?"

"Doubting yourself. Convincing yourself you don't deserve happiness."

Draco met her eyes. He released a sigh "I'm trying not to." he offered.

She gave him a small smile. "Well that's a change. Is it safe to assume Miss Granger sparked that?"

He nodded. "She made me promise to try and forgive myself."

"So she has forgiven everything?"

"Yes."

"Even..." she trailed off as her gaze shifted to the large double doors that led to the drawing room. She had sealed it off after the war ended. She had no desire to ever step foot in that awful room again.

"She doesn't blame me for that, or you for that matter."

His mother relaxed at his words. She herself had a hard time letting go of the things that had transpired in her home during the war. Unlike her husband and son, she had never taken the mark, but she still felt a tremendous amount of guilt over that dark time.

"Do you still think she will question it then?"

"No" he shook his head.

"Then why do you still seem hesitant about it?"

He paused as he tried to formulate the right words. "Given our past, between how I was in school, and then the war, I've just caused her so much pain already. What if I hurt her?"

Narcissa was probably the only person in the world he would discuss such things with. The two had always been close.

"Draco. Would you ever intentionally cause her pain?"

"Of course not, that's not what I mean. You know how I am. You know I've never been in a serious relationship with anyone. I don't want to screw anything up."

She chuckled to herself. "My dear boy. I may not know Miss Granger well at all, but I will say that from what I have seen and read about her, she is a strong woman who can handle just about anything. You would have to do something pretty bad to drive her away."

"I just...I don't want to mess it up."

Her face turned more serious. "You really care for her don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me when I tell you that everything will be alright. If you care that much for her, you'll do whatever you can to make her happy. Don't be so caught up with your fears that you forget to enjoy what you have."

Draco took in her words. Although it didn't completely rid him of the anxieties he was feeling, it helped to bring him a sense of calm. He knew that she was right. If he continued to worry about the things he may potentially get wrong, he would loose sight of the importance of Hermione's happiness as well as his own. He was pulled from his thoughts at his mothers soft voice once more.

"Would she be willing to come to the manor for dinner?"

"Mother, you're not going to start meddling in this." he said pointing a finger at her.

"No one is meddling dear. My only son has taken a strong interest in a very respectable young woman and I would like to invite her to dinner. If you do not extend the invite to her, I will. I am merely asking if she would feel...comfortable...coming here." She gave a sideward glance back to the doors.

"No need for that." He rolled his eyes. "I will invite her. I don't think she will have a problem with it, but I will check with her first."

His mother beamed. "Wonderful. Tomorrow night then. Assuming she is free..."

He raised his hand to stop her "We had plans for dinner anyway, I'm sure she won't mind us altering them."

"It's settled then. Is seven okay?"

He polished off the last of his drink. "That will be fine mother." He smirked at her when he saw the sudden twinkle in her eye.

Narcissa loved to entertain. Since they had dropped many of their previous acquaintances after the war, she had not hosted many of the dinners or lavish parties she had once done.

"Splendid. Oh I am so looking forward to it."

He offered his mother a smile. "Was there anything else you wanted to discuss? I had some work I wanted to see to before heading to the office in the morning."

"No dear, that was all. I will see you tomorrow son."

"Goodnight Mother."

He watched her disappear from the room before turning to the fireplace. He pulled a handful of floo powder out of the ornate box that sat atop the mantle piece as he pondered a thought. He stepped into the fireplace and called out his destination.

He stepped out into the living room and was awestruck at the sight before him. Hermione was curled up on the couch, book still in hand as she slept peacefully. She looked radiant as flickers of candlelight illuminated her face. He moved closer and slowly knelt beside her. He pushed the hair away from her face and planted a small kiss on her cheek. She stirred as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled fondly up at him.

"Hey." She whispered m.

"Hey." he replied.

"What are you doing here?" she reached for his hand a gave it a squeeze.

"I was with my mother. She invited us to dinner tomorrow evening."

The barely their smile on her face vanished in an instant with her eyes going wide. "Please don't tell me she found out about us by seeing a picture of you snogging me in the paper."

He couldn't help but laugh at her astonishment. "I'm afraid so."

"Was she furious?"

"No, I suspect I hurt her feelings a bit by not telling her myself, but if I did, she said nothing of it. She's just excited to see me with someone she actually respects."

"What, she didn't want you to end up with Pansy?" she said jokingly.

He chuckled as he absentmindedly drew circles on her shoulder blades with his fingers. "Absolutely not. She has changed a lot since school, but she is entirely too high maintenance."

She smiled up at him as her warm brown eyes transfixed themselves on his. "You could have owled me you know." A flash of regret ran through his features and he made to say something but was cut off as she cupped her hand to his face. "I'm glad you didn't though."

"I shouldn't have just came over like that, the was terribly intrusive of me."

"Draco stop. I don't want you to feel terrible. I'm saying I like that you came back." She ran her fingers through his hair, pressing them to the back of his head to urge him down to her. She kissed him slowly as if to draw away the insecurities he felt about his actions.

"Are you going to be comfortable at the manor?" he asked.

"Is it safe to assume I won't have to see that room?" She asked.

"Yes, Mother sealed it off years ago, no one's been in there since."

"I'll be fine then, I would actually love to see everything else about where you grew up."

He slid his arm behind her back, the other behind the backs of her knee's and in one fluid motion scooped her up into his arms as he carried her to the bedroom. She thought to herself of how he had carried her to the same spot only the night before, only in a much different fashion and she struggled to decide which she preferred.

He delicately set her down and grabbed the covers to pull over her.

"Are you staying?" she asked.

He smirked at her before leaning down and kissing her once more pulling back a bit to look at her. "As tempting as that sounds, if I do I have a feeling I would be rather late tomorrow."

"Wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." She kissed him more deeply and he groaned softly against her lips as images of their night together took over his thoughts.

"As much as I want to, I have a lot of work to do." he said as he regretfully pulled back.

She practically pouted at him. "Alright." She kissed him once more before he rose from the seat he had taken on the edge of her bed. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I'll see you. Goodnight."

"Night." She whispered as she pulled the cover closer to her body. She watched as he left and a moment later heard the whoosh of her fireplace.

She had spent the entire night with him, and most of the day, yet the moment he left that afternoon a part of her felt empty. When she had awoken to him in front of her, it didn't surprise her or catch her off guard but rather made her feel at ease. She felt entirely comfortable around him, though she wasn't entirely sure why. One thing was for certain, she couldn't wait for dinner the following night.

 **-x-**

 **Please Review!**


	12. Chapter Twelve - Confession

**So let me just start off by saying how sorry I am for not updating sooner. I have had so much going on lately and hit a bit of a wall with my writing. I also registered as a Beta and have been helping with some other works.**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews that were left. I love reading the feedback so many of you give and it really helps with future chapters.**

 **I know some of you are itching for another lemon, but I didn't see how working one into this chapter would make sense. HOWEVER, I got inspired by a writing prompt and wrote a one shot called 'A Life With You' that has a lemon in there.**

 **As always, hope you enjoy and please continue leaving those reviews!**

 **-x-**

Hermione stood in her bathroom as she finished applying her normal subtle make-up. She donned a simple black cocktail dress with capped sleeves, it formed to her body but flared a bit at the waist down to her knee's. She moved to her wardrobe and pulled out her pair of black peep toe heals. She steadied herself using the wall for support as she slipped each heel on. Her attention was drawn to the doorway when she heard the sound of her floo.

"Granger?" he called out.

She smiled to herself at the sound of his voice. "Be right out." She called.

She stole one more glance of herself in mirror. Satisfied with her appearance she dropped her wand into her clutch and made her way out to him. He was standing in the kitchen leaned against the counter. He was wearing one of his finer black suits, despite it reminding her of his appearance back in their days at Hogwarts, she found him to look rather handsome in it.

"Hey." She greeted him and she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Hey. You look beautiful." He offered. "You're sure you're alright with going to my mothers?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

He looked down to his feet. "It's just...well you've only been there one time. I didn't think you would really want to-"

"Draco. I have seen precisely one room in the manor. Judging by the size of your mothers home, is it safe to assume that we will be able to steer clear of it?"

He nodded "Mother sealed it off right after the war ended, no one has been in it since."

"Then I will be fine." She gave him another kiss before reaching for his hand. "We should go, I am rather looking forward to seeing your mother."

He gave her an incredulous look as he allowed her to lead him to fireplace. "You can't be serious."

"I am very serious."

His eyebrows rose with surprise. "Well then, shall we?" He said as he gestured towards the fireplace.

After calling out their destination, the two of them stepped into the living room of Malfoy Manor. She was caught off guard momentarily at how inviting and warm the room was. The walls were tan, with a deep mahogany wood bordering the edges. Cream colored curtains hung from the windows, and as the sun set, a soft glow of candlelight illuminated the room.

Draco watched her as she took in the surroundings. "Mother redecorated the entire place after the war."

"A much needed and welcomed change if I do say so myself." The Malfoy matriarch said as she entered the room. She offered them both a warm smile. "Draco dear. Right on time."

He placed a soft kiss upon her cheek. "Mother." He said.

"Miss Granger. I am so pleased you accepted my invitation to dinner this evening."

Hermione smiled brightly at the older witch. "Of course Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for inviting me, but please, call me Hermione. I don't see a need for such formalities."

She stepped forward linking her arm with Hermione's. "You are quite right, and please call me Narcissa." She gave a gentle pat on Hermione's hand. "Dinner should be just about ready. Draco, why don't you lead the way."

He shook his head at his mother, turning on his heal so that the pair could follow.

"I must say, you looked absolutely radiant in the pictures from the Gala that the Prophet put out. Although, I do wish my wonderful son here would have told me about you two sooner."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. She slowly shifted her gaze to the man in front of her before turning back to Narcissa. "Draco, I do hope you apologized to your Mother for allowing her to find out that way."

He glanced over his shoulder at them before shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione jerked her head in his direction. "What is the matter with you?"

Narcissa chuckled to herself. "Oh I like her." She said. "You see dear, Draco seems to think I'm a bit...what's the word he uses...overbearing."

"Well of course you are. You're a parent. That's your job." Hermione said. "My parents are as well, but it didn't stop me from telling them."

Draco turned around, walking backwards as he addressed them. "You told your parents about us?" he asked.

"I told them weeks ago Draco. The only reason we haven't gone there yet is because they've been away on holiday touring most of Europe. Although they cannot wait to formally meet you."

"You see Draco. I'm not the only parent vested in their child's life." Narcissa commented.

He rolled his eyes, turning around as they reached the dining room. The dining area was more elegant than inviting. The walls were a rich emerald color, accented with greys and blacks. Not surprising to find the Slytherin house colors, certainly at least one room had to be adorned with them.

Draco pulled out his mothers chair first, following after with Hermione's. Dinner was served and Narcissa and Hermione held most of the conversation. Draco scowled every so often as his mother told stories of his childhood, Hermione laughing heartily at all of them. They spoke of Narcissa's garden at length, and she had been more then eager to learn about Hermione's thriving business. She spoke of how she would have loved to do something like that in her youth, but pureblooded woman were expected to remain in the home.

Draco informed Hermione how his mother had taken a liking to muggle poetry to which launched the pair into a lengthy discussion of different authors. After dinner, they had retired to the sitting room for coffee. Their conversation remaining lively. Sensing the evening was coming to an end, Narcissa turned her attention to her son.

"Draco, before I forget, some post arrived the other day for you. I left it in the study."

He gave his mother a suspicious look. "I do believe I was here just last night Mother. You said nothing of any post."

She gave him a cunning smirk. "Must have slipped my mind."

"Yes Mother. I'm sure that's it."

"Why don't you go and have a look at them. All this talk of books, I would love to show Hermione here the library."

Draco chuckled to himself. 'She's good.' He thought. Her knowing full well that Hermione would be eager to see their families vast library. "Very well Mother. I will come and find you two when I'm finished."

Draco made his leave and Narcissa led Hermione through the corridors of the sprawling estate.

"Can I make a confession to you Hermione?"

She crossed her arms in front of her, somewhat nervous about what the older witch might say. "Of course."

"While I was a bit disappointed that Draco didn't tell me about you two sooner, when I saw those pictures, I couldn't help but feel...relieved."

Hermione furrowed her brows. "Relieved?"

"Yes. You see, after the war, Draco shut himself off. He became somewhat disconnected from the world. He felt so guilty for everything that happened. No matter what I would say, I couldn't pull him out of it. "

She paused, but Hermione could sense that she wasn't finished, so she remained silent as the kept their slow pace towards the library.

"Despite our reputation after the war, there have still been an abundance of young witches who have had their sights set on him as a husband. You see, these women are not after him for anything more then his fortune, which he is well aware of. I was beginning to fear he may have chosen to marry one of them sooner or later. If he had done that, it wouldn't have been for love, and he never would have pulled himself out of this place he's been in."

"Why would he marry someone like that?"

"That may be my doing. Draco had been betrothed to Astoria Greengrass. The two of them are actually wonderful friends, but neither one of them wanted to be married. The betrothal was his father's doing, and after he was out of the picture I called it off. Astoria's heart belongs to another man, and we certainly were not going to take that away. I wanted that for Draco, I may have pushed a little too hard on him to try and meet someone. I think there's a chance he would have married one of them thinking it would have pleased me.

Hermione nodded, not sure what else to say.

"He's different around you. As if, when you're together, he let's go of some of the burden. He seems genuinely happy with you. I can't tell you how grateful I am for that."

"You don't need to be Narcissa. I appreciate it, I do, but he deserves it. He's not a bad person, and I think he is slowly starting to believe that."

"I think so too. I feel I should warn you though, now that your relationship is out in the open, Draco is the head of the Malfoy family now. With that name, comes obligations and responsibilities amongst the pureblooded families and wizarding communities. He is expected to hold himself to a certain standard, and I should warn you that you may face a great deal of scrutiny from others."

Hermione halted her pace to look at the woman standing before her. Subconsciously she moved her one hand to her forearm where her scar resided, the action not going unnoticed by Narcissa . "I thought...Draco said you didn't hold those views anymore."

Narcissa released a quiet gasp as she reached for Hermione's hand.

"Merlin no. No darling. I did not mean your birth origin. I am so sorry if that is how this came out. Draco was not misinforming you. I did...we both abandoned that ideology long ago. I was referring to something else entirely. You see, as the head of the household, Draco is expected to attend a wide array of gala's, charity events, and ceremonies. As you two are now public, you will be expected to be with him at a majority of these events. With his past, I'm afraid there are quite a few reporters that may speak ill of you solely for being with him. I just wanted you to be aware."

The tension she had felt disappeared as quickly as it had come. She offered a timid smile. "I think I can handle a few pesky reporters. As much as I dislike attending those sorts of things, your son seems to make them a tad less daunting."

Narcissa rose her hand, giving a motherly stroke to Hermione's cheek. "I truly am sorry for what happened to you...in this home at that. But I want you to know that no harm will ever come to you under this roof again. I know how much it pains Draco, myself as well."

Hermione gave her hand a small squeeze. "The only two people that are accountable for what was done to me that night are dead. As I told Draco, neither one of you owes me an apology."

Narcissa pulled her into a gentle hug, lingering for a moment before pulling away. "My Draco is a lucky man to have you in his life." She said.

"He is." She laughed. "But I'd like to think I'm just as lucky. You raised a good man Narcissa."

She batted away a tear that had threatened to spill from her eye. "Well then, the library is right up here." She motioned to grand double doors at the end of the hall. "I've cleared out a decent section. It is high time that we add something new. I was hoping you could help me with it?"

"I'd be happy to, what did you have in mind?"

"Muggles dear. I want to fill it with the very best muggle literature."

She smiled brightly. "I think we can manage that."

 **-x-**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
